Harry Potter and The Power Rangers
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Harry Potter has spent the Last Year saving his Godfather, sat recovering from the dementors Harry gets a letter and the chance to Run Harry, and the Marauders are running the Angel Grove and it seems Harry has some really powerful magic around him
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 1 - RUN**

 **August 1994 - Hogwarts Castle**

the school year was winding down, Harry was spending loads of time in the Hospital Wing, turns out exposure to Dementors Takes a toll on a young man

Hedwig flew into the hospital wing and landed on harry's bed

"Hello Girl what you got there?" Harry smiled indicating the owls leg that was being offered

harry took the letter and read it

 _ **H**_

 _ **Go see Moony**_

 _ **He'll explain**_

 _ **Snuffles**_

Harry Looked over the Letter

what could Sirius want to say to harry that had to be send via Professor Lupin

harry stowed the letter away in his robes, looking up to Madame Pomfrey

"Can I go and Visit with one of the Professors Madam Pomfrey I've a few question about some reading to ask Professor Lupin" Harry Said quickly building a lie there was no way if he explained a letter from Sirius black had him asking questions

the Mediwitch assessed her patient Before nodding her approval

"You May go along to Professor Lupin's Study but no Magic or over exertion deal?"

Harry nodded briskly thanking the matron as he slipped out of the bed and hospital wing slipping down the corridors to the Defence Professors Office knocking softly

"Come In Harry" the reply came

Opening the door Harry found the Grinning professor Lupin

"Professor I…"

"Received a Letter from Snuffles telling you to come to me correct?" Lupin finished

Harry nodded as Lupin Erected a Privacy Bubble

"Harry after the other night with my transformation and Padfoot's Escape My Position here is untenable, now dumbledore would happily have us sit by and continue as we were but frankly we are not satisfied, Sirius is a wanted criminal, whether innocent or not and I am a Werewolf, we've recently got into contact with an old school friend who Left the Country when Voldemort Rose" Lupin Explained

Harry nodded his understanding

"He Offered Sirius and I Asylum should we need to leave the Country" Remus continued

"You Can't Leave, I've just got you both back in my life" Harry Protested

"Harry our friend Xander Knew Your Parents, His Offer to Escape is extended to you also" Remus said putting a hand on the young wizards shoulder

Harry's jaw dropped

"But what about Voldemort and the School"

remus fixed harry with a steely stare and his golden eyes looking into the young man

"Harry, Voldemort will win this war, you know it, I know it and frankly he does too, the entire ministry is ready to fall to him at a word, running now is the safest thing for you, Xander works for the US version of the Ministry he sent a letter to show you" Remus said handing the parchment to Harry

 _ **Harry**_

 _ **My Name is Xander Steele,**_

 _ **I attended Hogwarts with Your mum and Dad,**_

 _ **I knew then that the Wizarding World was Bent**_

 _ **Fudge couldn't be more corrupt if he was wearing a sign,**_

 _ **Now I know your OWLS And NEWTs are something you are worried about, My Colleague at the US Ministry Testing Department will**_

 _ **happily do your examinations for you at my call**_

 _ **and learning the stuff, have you asked professor lupin how well he did at school?**_

 _ **Remus will be able to arrange getting your money over to the US,**_

 _ **Your Parents were my friends and i think about them every single day**_

 _ **hope to meet you soon**_

 _ **Xander Steele**_

 _ **US Ministry of Magic**_

Harry Read the letter and looked up to Lupin

"Okay Remus, I'll go, i want to say goodbye to Ron and tell him I'm going" Harry said

"Harry Ron's Family will tell Dumbledore where we are going, can i ask that you say nothing and write to ron when we're hidden?"

Harry Looked scandalized but considered the thought

"Okay Harry take the train home tomorrow when you get off I need you to Activate this portkey it will take you to Padfoot and we'll go on from there" Remus noted handing Harry a Small Necklace with a charm on it them had the potter emblem on it

 **Later that night - Gryffindor Tower**

Harry Packed his Trunk the Night before he needed to be ready as tomorrow he was running away

He avoided conversation with his dorm mates withdrawing to bed after packing and going to sleep

the next morning however couldn't have gone worse.

Harry having shrunk his trunk and put it in his coat pocket

was enjoying Breakfast when Dumbledore burst into the Hall walking towards Harry, Lupin instinctively got up and walked towards the table

"Harry my Boy i must call you for a chat in my office I've heard rumours of a kidnap plot for you that means you won't be riding the train today" The Aged Headmaster said his eye twinkling.

Remus caught Harrys Eye and a silent message was passed

"Professor I'm not sure i understand"

Dumbledore looking Harry in the Eye stiffened

"Harry I Must Insist you Come With me Now" Dumbledores wand dropping into his hand

Lupin Acted First a protego between dumbledore and Harry

"Lupin You know I know better Harry has a destiny"

"Yes Albus a Destiny None of us want, Harry is leaving with Me Now" Remus Said

"I'm Afraid not Remus Harry will not be leaving Stupefy" Dumbledore Called the red curse hitting remus' shield

"Harry GO NOW" Lupin called as his duel with Dumbledore Stepping Up Harry activating the portkey the feeling of a pull behind his navel as he vanished and reappeared in the hallway of a small House.

 **Lupin Cottage**

"Moony, Harry?" a familiar a voice came as Sirius walked into the hall

"Sirius thank Merlin you're here, Dumbledore Knew He attacked us Remus was Dueling him as i left"

Sirius Growled pulling his wand

"I Hope he's wearing the emergency, Portkey Activation" Sirius spoke

for a moment nothing happened but then Remus Appeared

"Moony You're okay?" Sirius said picking his best friend up

"Sirius It's not good Albus Knows we have got to get harrys Freedom confirmed now" Remus said

"I've had the paperwork ready, Harry come with me" Sirius said

Harry following him into a cosy living room a table sat with Documents Sirius pulling a chair up Harry sitting in it

"Harry These are charmed documents a goblin is waiting to Action them As we need to get you Emancipated and Out of the country Magical Documentation works through Blood so 3 Drops on this Parchment will action your heritage" Sirius explained handing harry a small knife Harry cutting his thumb and dripping the Correct amount of blood onto the charmed parchment, the parchment glowing and The wording changing

 _ **Harry James Potter**_

 _ **Head of House Potter/Peverell**_

 _ **500 Million Galleons**_

 _ **Heir of House Black**_

"Heir of House Black?"

Sirius Smirked

"Godfather Remember, I named you my heir when you were born, if anything happens to me you inherit the lot"

Remus walked into the room

"Harry go and Change into Casual Clothes, Sirius & I will get the International Portkey and wait for you here"

Harry leaving the room as the two marauders Converse

"You feeling okay Moony, Dumbledore hurt you any?" Sirius asked

Remus Chuckling

"Padfoot you know it takes more than a stunner to put this Wolf down"

Harry walked down the stairs In jeans and a T-Shirt as he entered the Hall Remus and Sirius joined him holding a three pronged Device

"Grab hold of one of the handle Harry international travel is horrible" Remus Warned

The PortKey Activated moments Later They Landed in a room With Marble walls

 **International Travel - United States Ministry of Magic - Angel Grove California, USA**

Harry Stumbled Dizzy from the Trip

"That was horrible" Harry Said

A man approached, he was tall Blonde and well built in a smart Shirt and Trousers

"How Are you Padfoot?"

Sirius looking up A Smile bursting onto his Face

Grabbing the man's hand

"Steele thanks for the escape route"

The man shrugged "Think nothing of it Old friend Prongs Would've Been happy" he approached harry "So this must Be Harry, Merlin you truly are Prongs jr..."

"But with my moms Eyes, Everyone says it" Harry interrupted

"Right Officially I need to get you Registered over here, As far as Our Ministry is concerned you're Migrating thats all anyone needs to know, I've Arranged your files personally, Padfoot Moony, You have been added to our Auror Force pending Testing to assure you haven't lost it in the years Under Fudge

 **Angel Grove Desert**

In a temple out in the desert an alarm went off

"Alpha what is the Alert"

A Robot checked the Data banks

"Zordon it's an incredibly Strong Magical Reading in Angel Grove, Should I Contact the Rangers?"

The great Sage Zordon in his Timewarp replied "No Alpha, We must monitor the reading I don't think it's a malicious Force, it feels different to Rita"

"Understood Zordon" Alpha replied

 _ **A/N Hi Guys so So this is almost the same as the original Story, i think the start was right,**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy and get in touch let me know what characters you want to see involved.**_

 _ **Harry will return to britain at some point not sure when**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and The Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 2 - Health**

 **US Ministry Medical Centre**

24 hours after Harry's arrival The Trio and Xander visited the financial offices and had Harry's Vaults moved to US Gringotts, The Goblins gave him a debit card linked to his account for spending in the muggle world and a bottomless money pouch for wizarding purchases.

Xander suggested Harry have a medical check up, needless to say the US Ministries Healers make Madam Pomfrey and the St Mungos team look like Children playing doctor.

"Okay Harry we'll scan your magical core next, are you okay with this?" Healer Amy Callaway said

"Yes Go ahead" Harry confirmed the healer handing him a potion

"We'll need to put you Under whilst we're looking at your Core

Harry Drank the Potion and slowly fell into a anaesthetised sleep

Waving her Wand over Harry the Healer Gasped in shock

"Oh Sweet Merlin" She Fired off a patronus calling for Xander to look at her discovery.

Xander arriving quickly

"That looks like a Horcrux it's tied in pretty tight, think you can remove it Amy?"

The Healer tapping her chin and took a breath "I've got an idea of how to do this, it might work, i'm thinking I Kill something and try and tease the soul fragment out of Harry, I'm also going to undo the binding on his magic and see how things work, this is very strange but he's really strong i think he'll be okay"

"Go on healer give it a try and heres hoping this will be Routine" Xander said leaving the theatres

Amy Cast The unbinding spell, "Magicka Unbindus" Harry was covered in a blue light as his magic was pulled and massaged the binding loosening as the spell worked together finally with a Pop the binding Broke Magic flowing Aggressively through Harry Fixing his cuts and scars, the soul piece bathed in good clean Magic broke down and burst Amy Grabbed the broken soul piece pulling it with her Wand and dropping it in a secure container sealing it with a locking charm.

Amy walked out of the chamber Harry moved onto a ward Amy and Xander walking to Sirius and Remus in a waiting Area

"Hows Harry?" Remus Asked

"We've Destroyed both the Binding in his Magic and a Soul shard that seemed to be embedded in his Magic, our scanners pick up a substantial increase in his magical powers" Amy Explained

"We're moving him to a Ward come along and I'll take you up to him, I would Advise he seeks out a new Wand as My guess is his current one won't be able to handle his magic boost" Xander explained

Sirius nodding as the two marauders follow the ministry workers into a private Ward

Finding Harry sat up on the bed Grinning

"Harry you woke up Quickly, How're you feeling" Xander asked

Harry Smiled "I can feel my magic Pulsing, It feels Strong Like armour

"Hmm Interesting" Amy said " Harry Would you mind summoning your Patronus for me"

Harry picked up his Wand

"Expecto Patronum" Harry said His stag patronus burst from his Wand Amy putting a hand out and Touching the patronus "Merlin it's Solid" she murmured

"harry I Would like you to visit Professor Hart the Wand Maker here, to recheck your Wand suitability, A power change may mean a tougher Wand might be better" Xander Said "Padfoot if I may borrow Remus for an hour You take Harry over to the Professor and Reequip him"

Sirius Nodded Harry hopping out of the bed and Standing Alongside His Godfather

 **The Moon**

"Mistress Rita I felt a powerful Energy spike on earth its unlike the Rangers, What would you like me to do" a Golden Armoured Monkey Said to a Witch in Steampunk Attire

"Take the Putties to Earth and Secure that Power Goldar" Rita Roared

"At once my queen" Goldar grinned

 **Harts Wands**

As Harry and Sirius Enter a Kindly Bald Black man Greeted them

"Hello there, My Names Professor Horatio Hart, Mr Steele Explained you would be Visiting May I Measure your Wand Arm?"

Harry nodded as he put his Arm out

The Professor taking Measurements

"Now In the US we Do a Wand Compatibility test, take this Wand point it at the Target on the Wall and cast A Stunner"

Harry Took the Wand muttering Stupefy the Spell hit the target with incredible force

"Ah Yes I think I have an Idea, please feel around the Cores on the desk Tell me Which one feels right" Hart said

Harry Felt Around the Boxes Settling on Dragon Scales

And Whomping Willow wood

"I Will put the wand together for You Mister Potter, If you return in 1 Hour Your Wand will be ready" Professor Hart said "Potential for a very powerful Wand "

Sirius and Harry left the Shop Walking Along the street to a near by Youth Centre

A Large Golden Armoured Monkey Appeared in a flash of flames Several adult sized grey monsters With him

The monkey holding a Sword

"Aha I'm here to capture you for empress Rita you will come with me" Goldar Roared

"Harry go I'll be fine" Sirius said stepping between the monsters and his godson

"No Padfoot I wont leave you I only just got you back" Harry said Looking around he pulled his Wand

"Ha ha you think that little stick will stop me?" Goldar cackled

"I don't know who you are but you won't touch my Godson" Sirius Barked pulling his wand "Stupefy" the Red curse hitting the armour and bouncing off

Harry started firing curses at the grey creatures as Sirius shifted into Padfoot and Leapt across the Gap Biting one of the grey things, harry got one of the grey monsters in a full body bind as goldar closed the gap swinging this sword at Harry, the boy wizard ducked the sword slash The next shot Would've finished him but the sword was stopped as An energy Arrow impacted Goldar's sword Arm a Pink suited Female Having fired the Attack

"Argh Pink ranger you're always Ruining my Fun, I'll get you next time Kid" Goldar roared teleporting away

Sirius Still in his Padfoot form kept his form Harry petting him to keep up cover the Pink woman walking over

"Are you Okay ?" She said

Harry nodded "What was that thing?"

"Goldar, An evil henchman or Monkey of Rita Repulsa" The pink female petting Padfoot "I'm The Pink Ranger I saw you Fighting off the putties You did very Well But I wouldn't fight Rita's monsters they Won't hesitate to hurt you"

"Thank You" Harry said blushing Slightly as the Ranger Teleported away

Sirius Shifted Back

"Somebody got a crush?" He teased

"Only you could make jokes when we both nearly Died Padfoot" Harry said Winking

"You know you love me Harry, I'm just The best" Sirius grinned "Seriously We need a word with Steele see what he knows about those monsters and The pink spandex Girl he's lived here a while, we'll pick your Wand up on the way" Holding Harry's arm Sirius turned on the spot Aparating

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **We've met our first Ranger and Harry is Cleansed**_

 _ **Review please**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter And The Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 3 - Letters from Home**

New wand in hand Harry and Sirius returned to the Ministry Xander and Remus just finishing up with their Paperwork

"Padfoot, Harry how does Marauder Manor Sound?" Remus Said grinning wolfishly

Finding serious facial expressions he followed up "What Happened? "

The alarm in his voice Having Xander look up

"Steele Power Rangers... EXPLAIN?" Sirius Growled

"They're A muggle Auror like force that Defend the City, Why you seen a new Report?" The suited man said

"The Pink one she saved my life" Harry said Smiling

"From what, Dumbledore? "

"Thats the Strange part Moony, looked like A Gorilla in gold knight armour" Sirius said "Stunner bounced off the Armour, The Girl urm Ranger Fired some sort of Arrow made of Pure pink light"

"We've got Archive Footage of the rangers in action, We're a bit more accepting of muggle Tech here, we've got a Video Lab"

"Harry my advice to you is to meet some people your own age, I may be old and Crusty but I know where the cool kids hang out as they say" Xander said

"Go-on prongslet, meeting younger kids will do you Good" Sirius Encouraged

At this moment Hedwig Arrived Letters held in her beak

Harry took the letters

"They're from britain, ones in Rons handwriting, and the other Hermione" Harry noticed

Sirius cast detection spells finding nothing "go ahead open them" He nodded

Harry opening the Letter from Ron Weasley Looked Horrified

 _ **Potter**_

 _ **You walked out**_

 _ **You Tosser you, Know what you just Did**_

 _ **Doomed the world, I know you have no family, but I do and You have Doomed them all to death**_

 _ **I hope you Rot**_

 _ **Ron**_

 _ **P.S**_

 _ **Professor dumbledore will find you and make you face up to your responsibilities**_

"Padfoot, I don't Even?" Harry said his heart Thumping in his chest

Remus Grabbed the letter, His Features almost shifting the Fury In his mind

How dare Ron do this to Harry

Sirius Grabbing Harry in a bone crushing hug

"Harry Read the others lets get this over with" Xander said harry nodding And opened the hermione letter

 _ **'Harry**_

 _ **I know ron is mad at you, but harry I'm not, I just want to know you are Safe, you are like my brother and I miss you**_

 _ **I promise no one will know if you contact me, Neville asked me to get you to Write to him He's Been getting funny looks recently**_

 _ **Please Write Soon**_

 _ **Hermione'**_

"See Harry people understand, Ron's Family have Always been in dumbledore's robes, Go Make new friends" Remus Rationalised

"Kid, Here" Xander said handing a Box to Harry "A Top end wand holster goes on your wrist its invisible to all but you think Wand and it'll be there call it birthday presents for 10 plus Missed years "

Harry smiled giving the man a one armed hug putting the holster on and loading his new Wand into it

 **Angel Grove Juice Bar/Youth Centre**

Harry walked inside. The building finding the strangest building layout ever it looked like a cross between a Gym and a Bar harry looked around in slight wonder he rarely got out in the muggle world

Sitting at a table alone he took in the sights

A karate class looked to be in session a boy about 16 holding court

Harry's Thoughts were broken when

"Hey Nerd, you're in my seat" a large fat boy was talking to Harry a tall skinny Boy by his side harry Chuckling internally at how they looked like a number ten.

"you deaf geek, you're in my seat" The fat boy e

Repeated

"Maybe we should rough him up bulkie" The skinny boy said laughing like a hyena

The fat boy reached over to grab Harry who Got up to Dodge The large boy trying to intimidate harry

"Bulk, Skull leave him alone He's younger than you" A smooth Female voice spoke

"Come to express eternal Love kimberly I knew you loved me" Bulk said

Harry laughed openly at this bulk seemingly losing his temper and swinging to punch harry.

Harry deftly sidesteps the punch lightning quick The punch missing bulk throwing himself towards harry The teenage wizard again stepping aside bulk Flying towards the girl Kimberly barging into her the girl falling Down

Harry's magic seemed to take over pulsing in his ears Before he passed out

The next thing Harry remembered

He was coming around On the floor a Petite girl with dark hair looking down at him

"Hey, You okay gave everyone quite a shock there" Kimberly said

"What? I Passed out not good" Harry murmured

"You need a doctor kid" A large Middle aged man said

"No I'll be okay I'm just tired " Harry reassured him

The girl helping Harry into a seat sitting opposite him

"you're not from around here are you?" she asked

Harry shaking his head

"What gave me away?" He asked smiling slightly at the rapt attention this beautiful girl was giving him

"The accent for a start, it's pretty hot" Kimberly said "So when did you move here?"

"Monday, I came with my Godfather and his best friend"

"No parents?" Kimberly said "I mean They didn't come too?"

"Long story short" harry said "my parents died when I was a kid and the man that did it Got out of jail and is after me I'm here to hide"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Kim said

Padfoot The dog bounded into the building Towards harry Remus and Xander not far behind him

"Harry are you okay, oh hello there miss" Remus said noticing Kimberly

"Hi, I'm Kimberly I Was here when Harry passed out I take it you're his Godfather?"

Remus softened slightly his inner marauder coming out " thank you for looking out for him"

Harry could've sworn he heard a digital watch going off Kimberly stiffening at the sound "oh man I'm late for a class, was nice meeting you harry and Mr?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin" Remus Offered

Kim taking Harry's Hand Shaking it placing something inside his hand before bouncing away

"Moving quickly Harry?" Remus smirked

Padfoot By Harry's side was shaking in what harry guessed was laughter

Harry opened his hand to find a slip of paper with Numbers on it

"Sweet merlin she gave me her number" Harry thought "What do I do now"

Remus breaking harrys concentration by placing a hand on his shoulder

"Harry we came here because we picked up a big burst of magic, what happened"

Harry looking into the Golden Eyes of his werewolf guardian nodded "Two bullies tried to intimidate me He tried to push me out of the way, hit that girl Kimberly and I snapped My magic Bubbled and Thats all I remember, I woke up and she was helping me"

Looking thoughtful Remus looked to Xander whose eyes lit up in recognition

"Likely just you not used to your Higher power base harry, magics always been linked to Emotion, you had some sort of protective reaction for that girl and Your magic overwhelmed you" He said

Pulling a Portkey that comedicly was an actual Key Xander Smiled

"lets get to the house Remus and I got arranged for you three and I'll give you a check up" slipping into a small empty cloak room they activated the portkey


	4. Chapter 4 - a Knight?

**A/N I've got the next chapter done, but i want to hear from three of you by way of reviews before I'll release it, it's the last completed chapter being dragged over from the old version, From chapter 6 It's all Newly written stuff because of major plot change early on.**

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 4 - Powers**

 **Extra Terrestrial Dept - US Ministry of Magic - Angel Grove - Unplottable**

Harry laid on a Medical bed Remus and Sirius watching as Xander examined Harry's' magical core

"Hmm, Not to come on to you harry but Your Magic is really powerful oh Wow this is Interesting, Padfoot look here at how his Magic is Mutating" Xander said wand pointed at Harry

"Mutated" Harry said shocked "Is that bad?"

Xander looked amazed "Harry this is so rare, you have so much magic flowing through you your core is Thickening itself and seems to have developed something it's dormant at the moment but it looks really strong, probably this is what Made you faint, seems to work like Remus' s wolf coming out in emotional situations, could be hard to explain if it happens in a muggle area like today, however I think if The three of us Adults give it a magic boost from our magic it will activate and hopefully Give you full control, however this is just my guess based on Things I've seen before"

Harry sat quietly for a moment before Speaking "Do It, I know the risks and if this turns out to be Something helpful it'll be worth it, you guys okay with that Padfoot, Moony?"

Sirius Looked pensive Remus outright against it

"Listen this is going to cause me problems whatever i do, it will keep getting worse Xander I want to do this"

Xander pulling his Wand encouraged Harry to lay on the Table

"I'm going to need both of you to point your wands at Harry and channel your power through your wands, we're not cursing or spell casting we're just sharing our energies" Sirius and Remus following his example

"Energon transferus" Xander spoke as Silver Energy poured from his wand entering Harry

The Same Energy coming from both Sirius and Remus the energies filling Harry before a light flash occurred the spell having completed the transfer the power exploding

"Harry You okay?" Sirius Barked

"I'm more than okay Padfoot" Harry Spoke walking out of the light and smoke encased in a Suit much like Armour with a Helmet and a Cape

"Sweet Merlin" Remus uttered

"How Do you feel Harry?" Sirius asked in shock

"I feel really really strong like more so than ever before"

Harry felt a pulse within his Magic he let it wash over him

"I'm feeling the Power Rangers in trouble, Padfoot, Moony i have to go and help them"

"If i say no you're going to go anyway aren't you prongslet" Sirius smirked "So what i will say is Be Careful and come back to us in one piece"

Harry Hugged Sirius before Apparating away

 **Angel Grove Park**

The Rangers Had Been fighting Goldar and Rita's Mighty Minotaur and a squad of putties

the Putties and Goldar distracting the Rangers allowing the Minotaur to get blide side attacks on the Team.

the group gathered back together to try and fight off the Putties Goldar sword attacking Jason who hit the floor staying down to recuperate, putties attacking the remaining rangers taking down each of them one by one leaving the Pink ranger alone as Goldar targeting a sword swipe he was knocked back as a sword came down hitting the armoured creature back

"Who goes there" Goldar Roared

Harry stands sword in hand staring down goldar, harry's outfit is a Blue and Gold Armour like attire (Google Solaris Knight) the colour scheme continued on the helmet.

"You've gone far enough" Harry Stated

Goldar looked furious

"ANOTHER RANGER, YOU FOOLS THINK THIS WILL HELP"

Harry stood Watching the ranting Gorilla Knight

"I'm no ranger, you inbred monster Magics Defender The Solaris Knight"

Goldar Charging the Boy Wizard Down Harry's Magic reacting by itself and Pulling up his Sword Blocking goldar's Attack The Gorilla Knight whilst more experienced couldn't get a hit on the magically bolstered youngster

Harry ducking and dodging Goldar's attacks, The knight outsmarted Harry with a low kick knocking the Solaris Knight onto his backside

"Blaster Mode" Harry spoke without Trying, his magic was fighting this battle by itself Harry's sword Snapped Open revealing a blaster under the Blade the blaster opening fire with laser pellets hitting Goldar knocking him back

The Rangers having recuperated Put their weapons together hitting goldar in the back

"Argh Rangers I'll be back" Goldar roared teleporting away

Walking over to Solaris the red ranger offered his hand

"Thanks for the backup Man Did Zordon send you?"

Shaking his head Solaris Replied "Never heard of him, I saw you were in trouble so I'm here to help

"let's Smash this bull" Jason announced

The Rangers and Harry spread over the field Weapons out Harry sticking with blaster And peppering the monster with fire

After a few minutes of blasting the bull like creature burst into flames Exploding

 **The Moon**

"Ahh Goldar you Failure, Zordon's new Ranger creamed you, I want him found and Executed Soon"

"At once my Queen" Goldar Roared leaving the room to make plans as Rita threw her staff Down to Grow the monster

"Ah man Rita's done it again, We need Dinozord Power Now" Jason Yelled

Harry slipping away during the ensuing battle heading back to the Lab where a very anxious Padfoot the dog pounced the Armoured Wizard.

 **Ministry Lab**

Harry smiled his power removing his suit leaving him in in casual attire of jeans and hoody upon his wrist was a silver bracelet with a sun logo upon it.

"I don't know what to tell you, I wasn't fighting my Magic did the work for me"

"Your magic operated of it's own accord, that is really Unique, we could really use that" Xander said

Padfoot still a black dog Growled

Remus admonishing the dog

"Padfoot I agree with steele, Harry will fight whether we let him or not, And at least this way Harry gets help, What kind of help can you arrange steele?"

Xander grinned "I never explained my department did I, I'm head of the Extra Terrestrial Threat Department, Since Rita Repulsa and her cronies arrived on the moon I've been working on trying to make a Power Ranger and the weapons and tools, I'll promise you Now He will have complete ministerial support, because the top lady here has given me as much as i need"

Sirius having transformed back to human

Looked longingly at Harry

"It's your choice Harry I will support you however I can"

Harry looked at the man amazed,

"I'll do what you need "

 **Command Centre - Angel Grove Desert**

"Zordon, Who was that out there, he called himself Solaris Knight"

Kimberly asked

"Rangers you know how strongly I feel about Secret identities, I am certain when the time comes for solaris knight to fight by our side he will reveal himself, For now I ask that you continue to fight as a team and not figure him into plans Rita will likely be more aggressive now she thinks there are 6 Rangers, I will make efforts to contact solaris knight in the meantime"

Harry sat in his room writing back to hermione

 _ **Mia**_

 _ **I'm safe thats all I can tell you,**_

 _ **I'm not coming back to school, or even England**_

 _ **I am happy here, I'm safe working with the ministry.**_

 _ **H**_

Sending hedwig off with the letter he Settled back onto his bed

A few weeks ago he was in Britain how things had changed

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **This is Solaris knight in name and Costume only he will be my own creation fighting symbiotically with Harry having overall control**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed**_

 _ **My question to you for reviews**_

 _ **Who else from harry's world would you like to see remain faithful to harry or otherwise**_

 _ **Reviews are like hugs they make me happy**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Lunar Knight

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 5**

Everything was going really well, Harry having been hands on in Xander's investigations into the Solaris Knight Powers the two working on trying to recreate the powers to allow other to help Harry on the battlefield, however the tests thus far had been patchy.

the room had a large viewing screen and on it at the moment was the results of the latest scan on the solaris Knight morpher, the screen doubled as a Harry watching device keyed into his blood and magic so he could be checked up on when morphed.

Xander was going over the data and trying to replicate the magic and technology

"I Wish this would work, it would be so much safer if there could be more people on the field with you I know padfoot had kittens every time you go to a battle"

"Surely that should be Puppies, I see the issue, when we have the powers ready we'll need to find people to use them" Harry replied

"You'll make the choices Kid, You're Solaris, therefore as far as i see it YOU are the leader" Xander said

"Are you sure putting me in charge is good?"

Smirking Xander replied "Padfoot said you'd react like that, You'll always have my support but You are the strongest magic user i've ever encountered I know you'll select correctly, I think you need to take some time out Go down to the Youth Centre, you have full power control now so you won't faint just try not to kill those bullies if they show up." Xander said with a wink

As Harry was leaving Xander called out

"Kid take the Morpher, just in case, if anything goes down send me a patronus and i'll get you on the viewing screen"

Harry left the Area as he was passing He passed Remus

"Going out into the Muggle World Harry?, Good stay safe Xander wanted to try something with me so i'm heading into the lab" Remus said as Harry Apparated

 **Angel Grove Youth Centre**

Harry walked into the centre brief memories of the last time he was here and the girl who helped him, deep down hoping she was here so he could meet her properly

the room was full of people Harry walked over to the Counter where a large man in hawaiian attire was leaning on the counter

"How ya doin kid, You new round here?" The Large man asked

"Hi Yeah I heard this was the place to go to find people my age and well here i am, i take it you are ernie, Sorry about last time i was a little Jetlagged I'd flown from britain the day before, I'm Harry By the way Harry Potter"

Ernie smiled

"Good to meet ya harry, Thanks for the compliment, I went to england once the flight killed me for a few weeks that jetlag ain't no joke"

as Harry and Ernie were talking a dark haired asian girl walked over

"Hi Ernie, Hi?" she said

"Trini How you doing, this is Harry he's new in town, was just giving him the benefit of my knowledge" Ernie said

"I think I'll save him, take him to meet the others if you don't mind Ernie too much wisdom so soon and all that" She said "Come on Harry we'll go join my friends

"Okay, see you later Ernie" Harry said following the girl wearing a lot of yellow clothing

as the two got over to the table where A group was sat

a Girl in a pale shirt and Pink Short Shorts, a Black Boy in black combat trousers and a multi coloured top

A tall imposing boy in Red Shirt and Shorts

and a teen in blue dungarees

"Whos the Newbie?" the black teen said

"Zack be nice, he's obviously new here and trini's taken him in so to speak" Billy Said

"Hi I'm Harry, I recently came here from England, I was around the other day but jet lag got me, thanks for that by the way Kimberly" he said looking towards the Pink clad girl

"Zack" the Black boy introduced

"Jason" the guy in red said

"Billy" the guy in dungarees said

"So Kim told us you came over here after someone broke out of Jail" Zack said

Harry nodded "he's a very dangerous man but we're confident he can't get to me in america, and theres the power rangers around who seem to have this place well covered"

"you'll always be welcome here, man, when we're on our own time we're always here, I teach Karate, Zack Teaches dance, Kims a Gymnast, teen does a yoga class and Billy builds things" Jason explained

"You could have worded that better Jason, I'm an inventor" Billy supplied

"Pretty busy lives then" Harry joked

"Pretty much yeah, what's your casual Activity" Zack replied

Harry quickly thought up a response settling on "I've been at a boarding school until i left england, so i'm still working out what i like I've been doing a bit of everything really I Do quite like swords though"

Harry got a vibration through his magic the feeling that there was something happening related to Rita as this was happening the Teens watches beeped alerting them to A call from Zordon

"Sorry I've gotta go I'm due to meet my Uncle and Godfather for Lunch" Harry said

"Well we've got classes to get ready for so see you round Harry, Jason said shaking the smaller teens hand" before dashing off

Harry slipping into a side Room and opening himself to the magic he see's Putties attacking people in the city and pulling his wand tapping the morpher "Magical Source, Solar Force"

Harrys Solaris Knight outfit appears and he can feel the Magic coating him and helping his movement as he exits the juice bar apparating to the location his magic informed him.

Putties were bounding around aimlessly as people ran from them in terror

"Looks like the rangers aren't going to show up, so its down to me" Harry thought his magic agreeing as he pulled his sword (a gold and red scabbard, with shiny silver blade, that opens in the middle folding down to reveal a blaster ) keeping it in blade form he charges towards the putties.

 **Command Centre**

"Rangers as I expected Rita has retaliated, and sent putties to attack people in the city, my guess is she wants to lure Solaris Knight out and as expected The Knight is there as we speak fighting against them, go now and support him in battle Rita must not take possession of him, he may not be our Ally but he is not an enemy either so he must be kept from Rita" Zordon said

"Zordon Do you have anything on the Solaris Knights Identity?" Kimberly asked

"I've yet to make contact with him Rangers go now and May the power Protect you"

"Alright Guys lets do it, ITS MORPHIN TIME

MASTODON

PTERODACTYL

TRICERATOPS

SABRE TOOTH TIGER

TYRANNOSAURUS "

The Rangers Morphing and Teleporting to the last known location of the Solaris Knight

 **Angel Grove City**

the Rangers teleporting in to find Goldar and Solaris Knight fighting sword to sword as Putties encircled them keeping the two fighters inside

"Knight you will submit to mistress Rita's will she will take your powers" Goldar Roared swinging a powerful slash with the sword sideways across solaris who jumped kicking back the sword bringing his own down on the head of Goldar diving backwards into the putties he snapped the top of his sword Open revealing the blaster and began firing the laser pellets at goldar who flew backward through a group of putties the Rangers running in and engaging the Putties

"Solaris are you okay?" Kimberly asked

"I'm Fine pink ranger i arrived here and the putties were waiting for me Goldar arrived seconds later and i've been fighting him since" Solaris said as he kicking a putty in the chest shooting it as it flew backwards.

Goldar charged solaris and caught him off guard solaris hitting the floor with a big thump

Kim opening fire with her bow missing goldar and hitting a few putties

The rangers gathering together and putting their weapons together

"Rangers if you fire on me you'll destroy the knight too" Goldar Roared as he held Solaris up his arm around the knights neck

"Rangers do what you must Fire the Weapons, do not worry for me i will be fine" Solaris said

"Power weapons FIRE" The Rangers Yelled the blaster firing a giant multiple coloured Laser Solaris putting his hand on his sword jabbing it into Goldar's foot as the golden armoured monster yelled Solaris Slipped free of goldar and threw himself to the floor just as the power blast hit Goldar, it hurt him damaging his armour the monster hitting the floor presumable defeated

the impact and blast however forced Solaris to Demorph the rangers watching as he demorphed

"Its that Kid, from england, he was solaris" Jason said in shock

Kimberly running over to the battered boy wizard

"Harry Are you okay?, wake up" She said

the boy rolling over groaning getting to his feet

Reaching up and touching his face

"oh No my powers dropped out, Rangers, i'm sorry about the deception but…"

Goldar climbed to his feet his armour blown off in places the monster charging towards Harry

"Rangers You haven't beaten me" Goldar Roared

Before Goldar could get within metres of the rangers

a familiar voice could be heard " Confringo"

a blast hit Golder blowing him back into the floor

"Harry, Are you okay?" Remus asked

"Moony you can't be here that monster he's dangerous beast" Harry yelled as Goldar got back to his feet picking up his sword very little remaining of his armour

"He said you'd say that Prongslet that's why i came prepared "Magical Source, Lunar Force"

As bright light took hold of his body coating him in a purple and silver version of then Solaris Knight armour

his wand replaced with a black wrapped sword with silver and purple colourings on the blade

"Lunar Strength and Agility Lunar Knight" Remus Yelled Jumping down the Hill he had been standing on and with a fast slash the blade burst into flames hitting goldar who groaned as the sword cut into the unarmoured parts of his body

"You put my loved ones at risk Monster I cannot allow you to Live, KNIGHT SABER FLAME SLASH " Wolf Warrior roared with one final spinning slash Goldar was down the giant explosion as he was vapourized.

…

 **A/N**

 **And we'll leave it there i think**

 **So yeah Remus is the Lunar Knight and Goldar is dead, for now I'm planning to revamp goldar with a new look. the Knights will add more and more as my goal is for the knights to be a team of 5 much like the rangers**

 **see ya next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 6**

Remus stood still holding his sword looked to Harry who looked shocked

"Remus you just…"

"I was pretty clear Harry" the werewolf said

"More to the point, how are you a ranger?" Harry asked

"Testing the new Equipment, not sure how long it's going to last we should get back"

the Rangers started to walk over, Remus grasped Harry and Apparated the two vanishing in front of the rangers.

 _ **Ministry Ranger tech department US MINISTRY**_

Xander and Sirius watching on the monitor, jumped slightly as Harry and Remus appeared

"Well, we know the Lunar Knight suit works, thats a good sign for the others" Xander said

"It's a little strange the feeling of strength, but I must say old friend i'm sorry for doubting that i was the right test subject, Evidently the gold thing i put down was important" Remus said

"And if history tells me anything, it will be back, that gold one has attacked the city at least 30 times"

"INCOMING TRANSMISSION" the Screen suddenly read Xander pulled his Wand and tapped the screen and a face filled the screen

"Steele a word in my office please" The face of Minister of Magic Josephine Owens Said

The British migrants looked around as Steele nodded and turning around

"I'll be back in a while, Gotta go and see the minister" Xander said As he headed through the laboratory door apparating to the big office

"Hey Mike, the ministers expecting me" Xander greeted the secretary by the door the man nodding and With a wave of his wand the door Opened allowing the suited Xander to walk in.

 _ **Office of Josephine Owens United States Minister of Magic**_

Xander walked in the Small woman behind the desk Smiling at Extraterrestrial Defence.

"Thanks for joining me Xander"

"Josey, nice to see you again" Xander said as he Walked to her desk and The Coffee machine on one end choosing his favourite brand of Coffee and seconds later the magically enhanced machine produced a mug of coffee

"Your best idea, these machines" Xander joked

The minister behind the desk smirked finding it hard to not join in with her close Friend of many years "Ahem, As good it is too see you I really need an update on the Knight Project" The Red haired woman said

Xander took a massive gulp of his coffee

"The knights are Coming together, I take it you saw Lunar Knight appear"

"I did, I like the design flair, okay cards on the table, I received this by owl an hour ago" She said handing over a Letter

'Dear Incumbent Minister of Magic USA

A Wanted Criminal from Britain is thought to have fled the country taking a celebrity hostage, he is rumoured to be with a known Werewolf Remus Lupin

As Minister for Magic in Britain I ask that should your forces find these men they be returned to britain immediately to face the dementors kiss

Cornelius Oswald Fudge

Minister of Magic Britain'

" they still use Dementors, Are they savages" Xander said

Josephine stayed silent

"Oh come on Josey, You know I did my research, Remus is fine if Given Wolfsbane, We've got a holding chamber ready, and I had our legal team look into Sirius, he was arrested for the murder of James and Lily, we both know who did it, He wasn't even sent to Trial" Xander said , Josephine stayed quiet before replying

"And the Kidnapping claim"

"Harry went willingly, Sara and I checked him for spells all I found was compulsion for Albus Dumbledore, if you need more convincing come down to the department and see him And Sirius together then try to tell me he was kidnapped" Xander said

Josephine nodded pointed her wand at the letter "Incendio" the letter burst into flames

"Thanks Josey, I appreciate your trust" Xander said with a grin

"I will Write to Robyn in Canada, Explaining our position, She'll side with us on this, I'll also get their citizenship Documents run up So Britain can't touch them, get the other knights ready, thats all i ask"

Xander hopped up and necking the rest of his drink, left the office and apparated back to the department, as he walked in he noticed the two Marauders and Harry waiting for him, Harry clutching a newspaper.

"Whats up guys?, Something in the Paper?" Xander said as he grabbed his working labcoat off the hook.

"Someone got us a copy of the prophet, Harry's Kidnap is front page news" Remus said

"I've just been talking to the minister about that, she's been asked by britain to hand you three over if you're found" Xander said nonchalantly

"And her position on the matter?" Sirius asked as he stepped forward defensively

"My position Mr. Black, is clean slate, you commit crimes in my country and we will have a problem, what britain think of you, Lupin and Potter is forgotten, My most trusted department head trusts you and I trust him" A voice spoke as from the doorway walked the US Minister for magic Josephine Owens

"Minister" Remus said

Xander smirked as did the minister Who continued

" My Staff department put these together, you are considered diplomats of the US, Everything you need is here" She said handing the files to Remus

"We owe you huge thanks" Remus said with a smile

Josephine waved her hand infront of her face

"Forget it, I heard from Steele, you'd assumed the Lunar Knight Powers, might i see them in action first hand?"

Remus looked to Xander who grinned mouthing the word Holodeck

"When did we get a Holodeck?" Sirius said loudly

"Side project, got bored last christmas" Xander said

Before they could power up the holodeck alarms started blaring

a younger man running over

"Whats going on wilson?" Xander asked

"Sir, The Power rangers are fighting a monster in angel grove park" the man said

"You get your chance josey, i mean minister, Harry, Remus, you guys ready to get in there?" Xander said with a smirk

"Magical Source Lunar Force" Remus Announced

"Magical Source Solar Force" Harry Announced

the two vanishing as their powers kicked in and they headed to the battle.

"I hate not going with them" Sirius Pouted

"Stop being a petulant child padfoot, and help me get this eclipse Knight suit calibrated" Xander said as he pulled a cover off a armour stand with a suit on it as magic flowed around it.

 _ **Angel Grove Park**_

the Knights arrived finding instead of the usual five rangers the blue and pink rangers alone fighting putties as a monster in traditional japanese dress watched.

Harry and Remus swords drawn entered the fray cutting down putties, helping the two rangers

"What happened to the other three rangers?" Remus asked the blue ranger

"Madam Woe, she's locked them in another dimension she does it by touch, Zordon says her Crystal is the source"

"Who are you two invaders?" Madam woe demanded

"You put the innocent at risk, we stand for all those who cannot defend themselves" Remus started

"Knights together to defend the weak Solaris and Lunar Knight"

"Very creative how above i lock you away with the other rangers" Madam woe stated

Ask she waved an hand the air around them heated up

Remus pulsed his powers and cold air countered the attack, opening up for Harry to spring up and slice with his sword breaking the monsters concentration.

Madame woe, raised her hands and with a pulse of powerful telekinetic power lifted the solaris knight into the air throwing him into the two rangers. all three landing in a heap.

Sirius and Xander both looked on in shock at the pure power, Xander pointing is wand and pumping magic into the suit on the stand

"Padfoot, It's not fully powered but, it think it's time" The Labcoated man said.

"wait, you're not going to?" Sirius said

"Padfoot take the wrist activator, and go and help them"

Sirius took the wrist strap and attached it to his arm the connection send information through his magical core, giving him information on his new powers and the skills needed to use them, he touched the buttons

"I'm on my way, Pup" "Magical Source, Eclipse Force" The animagus called as the armour vanished reappearing on his body coating him fully in a black armour with gold trim and raised areas.

"looking good Padfoot" Xander joked

"Don't I always" Sirius replied as he aparated away.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **WOAH NEW KNIGHT, DIDN'T WE ALL GUESS SIRIUS WOULD BE A KNIGHT?**_

 _ **well he is and there are two more knights that are coming, their identities once is obvious the other i don't know who it is lol**_

 _credit for the Eclipse Knight Name and concept goes to_ _Demonfox25 you have out performed yourself._

 _ **Hope everyone enjoyed and reviews sorry for the delay but i have a business to run as well as life to live and not enough money to do this all the time**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey guys I apologize for going missing and not updating, this is mostly because i spent a week and a half in hospital and am still undergoing home treatment for an infection.**

 **You'll get updates when i finish them as i've got a lot i need to do.**

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 7**

Harry grunted as madame woe's power hurled him into Remus, The magical endowed monster using Harry like a weapon to hit the others on the ground.

"Your powers may be great my solar powered friend, but kept at a distance you are hilariously underpowered"

"The only thing hilarious around here better be my jokes, put my godson down before I tear your eyes out!" A voice roared standing in the mid distance was Eclipse Knight, Knight blade strapped to his hip in his hand a long Staff Crackling with Lightning at one end.

The four power enhanced people looked up at the armoured newcomer

"Stop being so dramatic Padfoot and help us kill this thing"

"Padfoo...Sirius, you're Eclipse Knight" Harry said shocked

"Of course I am Pup, my name is both a siriusly cool pun and A star system, how could I be anything else?" Eclipse Knight said as he fired off another bolt of energy this one blasting one of madame woe's putty foot soldiers into the air

"What goes up" Sirius said as the clay creature flew into the air.

"Must come Down" he followed

"I don't care how many of you colourful freaks are here i will take all of your powers"

The madame, holding up her crystal showing the 3 locked up rangers

"Guys you can't take her out before releasing the sealed rangers, or they'll be lost, don't ask i don't know how she's doing it either" Xander's voice came through the Knights Communication system

Pink and Blue Ranger had joined the three knights Eclipse relaying the information to the two rangers.

"I'll run distraction" Billy started

"No those are your friends, you free them, leave the rest to us" Remus said his hand grasping his sword as the trio of armoured knights started cutting through putties like, well clay really.

Madam woe looked away from billy as her forces were decreased from an army to a small protest outside a dog food factory., Billy taking this opportunity pushed down on the shoulders of two putties using them to vault over madam woe grabbing the crystal and smashing it on the floor smoke billowed as the three sealed rangers appeared all floored by the impact.

"No!, my crystal you'll pay for this Ranger"

Jason took a step forward

"Madam Woe you won't get the chance, Rangers let's bring em together"

The five Rangers combining their weapons, forming the power Blaster firing and destroying the monster

As they celebrated none of them noticed the trio of Knights slipping away and apparating to the base.

 _US MOM Knight Tech Division_

Early Hours of Morning

Xander sat on a stool working on a power bank, the older wizard wasn't one who slept much having seen his fair share of horrors on the frontline as an american MOM Auror.

He was brought out of his thoughts as footsteps tapped on the tiled floor of the laboratory, Xander looked up as Harry walked in

"Harry, everything okay?" Xander asked looking over to the young Knight.

Harry hesitated briefly before Approaching Xander and Sitting in an armchair indicated by Xander

"nightmares, keep seeing the same things, if I tell you you won't tell Sirius or Remus will you?" He said pleadingly

Xander smiled back and Nodded

"If you'd rather this was between us I'll do as you wish kid, I know you don't know me that well but I'm a man of my word" the blonde wizard said as he Summoned an identical armchair And two cups of sweet tea

"Sweet Tea, helps with stress believe me"

"Okay well I keep having the same dream, I'm battling side by side with Remus & Sirius against Death Eaters

and ... he turns up" Harry drifted off a little taking a sip of his drink before continuing "He comes straight at me like he knows who we are even in knight form and he Kills both Sirius and Remus with one Spell the killing curse I think, then he... then he ..." Harry was unable to finish as tears overcame him.

Xander stood reaching out to embrace the young wizard

"Hey hey hey don't get upset, it's just a dream, he's gone isn't he? "

Harry sniffed a few times before speaking "I think so but if I've learnt anything from magic There's always a way"

"Tell you what I'll double check the shields of the suits see if the killing curse can beat the suit shields"

"Would you?" Harry asked

"Yeah I'm just testing Stuff anyway, but as for you Let me give you something for the dreams" Xander said opening a box pulling out a potion bottle with a blue liquid inside

"Had the potioneers throw together a batch of dreamless sleep potions they'll sort you out for a nights rest"

Harry uncorked the bottle drinking it down

"Now back to bed with you, I'll test the suits and let you know"

Harry left heading back to bed leaving Xander in the Lab alone

"I should get started, Holodeck Single Combat Me vs Solaris Knight Unmoving exhibition" the Ministry Department head started his Testing.

Next Morning, Remus was up early, he walked into the lab finding Xander Asleep in one of the armchairs the lycanthrope smiled working out his old friend had worked all night.

As Remus was thinking about pranking Xander, Sirius made his way through the door

"Why is it when I consider being childish, you appear?" Remus asked

"I'm your little shoulder devil moony, I always was"

Unnoticed by the two Xander opened one eye, the discussions having woken him.

Sirius crept over to the armchair reaching his hand out to touch the ministry department leader, however a pull on his arm and the Eclipse knight found himself sprawled on the floor from an Arm drag wrestling move.

"just a tip for you Padfoot, if you're planning a prank on an old pro, shut up about it your voice is loud enough to wake the dead" Xander said as he put an hand out to help Sirius up the black haired man dusting himself down with a trademark smirk.

"that was quite the display X, I didn't know you were a fighter?"

Remus commented walking over

"Part of the training of an Auror in the USA" Xander said Wistfully

"Everyone has to be trained in a muggle fighting style in cases that magic isn't the right course of action or ultimately we're separated from our wands"

Elsewhere

a young vietnamese teen got off a bus.

"You okay from here Celeste?" the driver asked

"I'll be fine thanks Marshall, my sister lives in the city i'll go and find her, Thanks for the ride"

Marshall the bus driver for salem institute smiled as he shut the doors and the bus vanished.

Celeste Kwan Shrugged heaving her backpack onto her shoulders

the bag having an extension charm applied and containing her school things the 15 year old taking a 6 month sabbatical to spend some time with her sister and intern at the Ministry.

she started walking along the path toward angel grove park, her bag over one shoulder across her back her Katana sword in its hilt, magically enchanted with notice me not due to legalities of carrying a sword in public.

she crossed the basketball courts and passed the lake stopping in a open area where people often went for picnics

she slid her phone from the pocket of her jeans, planning to text her sister,

she elected to wear dark blue jeans and a cream coloured collared shirt.

in a second a flash of grey the young girl was surrounded by Putties

the interpretive dancing gray clay creatures bounced around as they encircled the girl

"Um, what the hell?" the witch said .

A/N Lets leave it there

hope everyone enjoyed I'd like to hear from you

Celeste is an OC created by a loyal reader who i adjusted as per a discussion we had.

Let's hear it guys.

I'd prefer reviews of more than one word, criticism is welcome providing it is constructive.


	8. Chapter 8

quick guest review reply

Harry is post POA in this story if he seems ooc remember he's had the horcrux removed and has a sentient magic thing going on in my mind you'd grow up quick under those circumstances

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 8**

As Putties swarmed around the teen

She looked around scared and confused.

 **Elsewhere**

Harry and Xander were walking through the park, quietly discussing the test results on the powers and various dark magic

Xander explained that the killing curse, wouldn't bust through the armour a such but would still hit like Cannon blast and do serious damage so the advice was to dodge rather than absorb.

As the two were walking they heard a yell, rushing towards the shout they saw celeste surrounded by putties Harry reached to his wrist strap to transform into Solaris Knight but Xander put a hand on his arm stopping him.

"There's too many people around your Identity will be compromised we'll do this the old fashioned way"

As Xander said this the pair rushed the nearest puttie Xander grabbing one and pushing it to the ground, a second putty tried to grab at Xander but the combat trained wizard threw a hard Kick boxing style kick to the head knocking it down.

Harry got to Celeste by subtly casting a knockback jinx at a puttie crouching over the downed teen the spell did as expected knocked it back and down.

Harry offered his hand to Celeste "are you okay"

Taking his hand the girl got to her feet

"I saw that knockback jinx, don't worry I go to Salem, your accent?"

"England, we'll talk when this is over we're in trouble here kids" Xander commented as more putties appeared

"Dammit I put one down two more show up, kids we might have to ..."

Before Xander could finish A blur shot past him Into the putties

"The Yellow ranger" Celeste Commented as the yellow ranger moved from putty to putty cutting through them with her power daggers

Soon the putties realised it was a lost cause and teleported away.

The yellow ranger approached

A pointed look of recognition at Harry

As she looked to Celeste she froze recognising her sister

"Are you guys alright?"

"We are now thank you yellow ranger" Celeste said with slight stars in her eyes.

The ranger nodding and turning away

"We should keep moving" Harry said

"We should talk too, you Noticed the magic we used" Xander asked quietly

"As i said I'm studying at Salem, I've taken a Placement for a work year"

"Where were you heading to before the attack, we'll make sure you get there safe" Harry offered as a slight sirius like grin slid onto Xander's face as the older wizard visibly slowed his walk pace.

"I've got family in the city, my sister goes to highschool here, Trini Kwan"

Harry grinned "I Actually do know her, i think i know where we'll find her too"

 **Angel Grove Youth Centre**

the two teens entered the centre, Xander trailing behind

Trini was sitting at the bar talking to Ernie

"Trini, look who i found"

"Celeste?, you're in Angel grove?"

the yellow clad teen said rushing over hugging her sister

"I've got a work placement in town"

Trini's eyes widened as she looked at Harry and Xander

"Do they know?" Trini whispered

"Don't worry sis, I'm not the only mage in town" Celeste smiled

"as a family member, you know how strict the rules can be" Xander said

"Yeah, when Celeste discovered her powers our dad was very supportive, but his work keeps him in shanghai 9 months of the year, it was explained to us the risk of revealing celeste's magic"

The Moon

Rita stood Over Finster

"Have you made any progress on Goldar, I want my best warrior back"

The white dog creature looked up at the empress taking a deep breath before speaking

"My queen, goldar was utterly destroyed, I could easily Cobble together a new body for him, but his old one was composed of parts I don't have access to"

" just hurry up and get him back here, Solaris Knight and the Ranger brats will pay for defying me the queen of evil"

"At once my Queen"

"And I want a monster ready NOW"

At this Rita stormed out of the Monster makers room.

Finster picked up the small monster figure of a Dual sword wielding Skeleton, wearing a hat, putting it on the Conveyer along with two squads of putties he pressed the start button

and continued work on a clay and steel Figure resembling goldar.

Hogwarts School Great Hall

"And that is why this year we at Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Cup, however due to a renaming it will have Four schools competing

Hogwarts as the Hosts, Durmstrang, beauxbatons and newly qualified Salem Institute." Dumbledore announced the Hogwarts students cheering

Whilst some amongst their number noticed the gap at the Gryffindor table usually taken by Harry Potter

"The prophet Lies, Potter is alive I feel it" Draco Malfoy commented to the blonde seated to his right

"If he's alive then why is he not here, dray you have to accept your old school rival is gone, black almost certainly got him After the werewolf took him they were best friends at school, the boy who lived, lives no more accept it" Daphne Greengrass replied Her left hand gripped around draco's arm.

Ministry of Magic USA

Minister's office

"Hogwarts Have announced WHAT!" Minister Owens Roared

"Yes we're not particularly Happy either, you know we try to stay under the radar a triwizard tournament is the least we need at Salem"

the Head of Salem spoke through the Minister's Desk Comms

"What do you plan to do, do you have a student to enter"

"We'd have entered Celeste Kwan but she's seconded to the ministry for the next 12 months, We've got someone in mind we'll take a group over to Hogwarts in the next week or so, I've already owled Dumbledore with my distaste about all of this, Well minister I Wish you well, we shall speak soon i trust"

A/N

Sorry for the delays but writer's block is a beast.

here's what you can do in reviews or PM's

I intentionally left the headmaster/mistress of salem Ambiguous because i'm taking submissions for their character

also students from Salem are also needed as the tournament entrant will need creating, so feel free to submit characters

any other feedback send it my way constructive please.

Celeste is a creation of one of my readers who i really enjoy chatting with

Be Well and may the power protect you all


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 9**

Early Morning dawned as Harry, Remus and Sirius walked into the main lab to find Xander in his Silver muggle suit and a lab coat

"Morning guys, our new intern is arriving this morning a top student from the US' School so kindly either fpiss off outside or try and look like you're working, I do need you morphed though Harry I think I've got another Knight power working, But I'd appreciate you on hand just in case it goes awry"

The young Solaris knight grinned and without another word Crossed his arms and Morphed uttering the activation phrase and in a blast of golden light stood the Solaris Knight his Knight Blade in it's scabbard on his hip.

"let's take this into the Training Area… oh hang on that's the proximity Sensor"

As the Doors to the Lab opened the Ministry Tour guide led a familiar young woman entered.

" MIster Steele, you're intern from Salem, Celeste Kwan"

The vietnamese student Smiled as she was introduced. Clearly recognising Xander A mutual recognition.

"Nice to see you again Ms Kwan, thanks sam, I'll take it from here"

The Young Ministry employee heading off towards the atrium leaving Celeste behind.

"I knew you were ministry but I didn't think I'd be assigned to you, thanks for the opportunity, wait you're behind the Solaris Knight and the Knights?"

Xander explained the situation to Celeste Telling Harry to demorph the young teen looking on In shock at who the Knight was.

As they were continuing the explanation the screen monitoring the city came to life with A news report.

"We're live here on the Channel 59 News where the power rangers have apparently been defeated by a monster, the monster Appeared in the City district and the rangers engaged in battle after a hard fought battle the rangers retreated citing a lack of power some bystanders have reported hearing the red ranger say before the rangers left the battle, no appearance yet from the newest arrivals to Angel Grove the Knights but we'll watch and wait as someone has to stop this monster the national guard have thus far been unsuccessful"

Xander turned to Harry and Nodded

"You better get down there and see what you can do, if he's beaten the Rangers that's one powerful monster, I'll try and contact the rangers see if we can help them out."

Harry Nodded "I'll do my best"

Sirius Cut in "We'll do OUR best prongslet, Moony and I are coming with you, make the Call"

"Magical Source Solar Storm

Solaris Knight"

"Magical Source Lunar Storm

Lunar Knight"

"Magical Source Eclipse Storm

Eclipse Knight"

the trio of knights teleported away

as Xander walked over to the computer console he used to monitor activities

"What do we do now sir?" Celeste asked

"First you call me Xander or X i hate sir, you're in this now. as for the actual answer i've got to try and contact the rangers"

Xander typed in some commands "This is the Solaris Knights command, calling the Power Rangers"

 **Command Centre, Angel Grove Desert**

"Rangers Someone claiming to be the solaris Knights commander is trying to contact them i will patch the connection through put your helmets on"

Zordon began to address the communication on the monitor.

"This is Zordon of Eltar the Mentor to the Power Rangers"

"I'm acting on behalf of the Knights as their command, They have gone to attack the monster, can we help in anyway with the rangers defeat?"

"Our connection to the morphing grid has been temporarily severed the rangers will be unable to access their powers for 24 hours can your team deal with the monster?"

"I bloody well hope so, are you sure there is no way to give the rangers a temporary boost, we lack building sized robots something you possess"

"I'm afraid not activating the rangers power coins at this level of overload will be dangerous, should the need arise i may be able to send the zords to help you"

the call terminated as Xander got up and tuned into Harry's helmet cam

"Guys you're on your own the rangers are down for the next 24 - 48 hours, What's the situation"

"Well there's definitely a monster" Remus noted as sirius was hurled through the air by the monster into him

"It's not good down here this thing is quite the powerhouse, can you give us any information?"

 **Battlefield**

Harry stood his ground as the Bird dinosaur like monster walked towards him it widened its maw and a stream of flames shot out the knight diving to the left and rolling out of the way

"well first the power ranger are disappointing and now you three are less organised than the liberal democrats, will anyone be a challenge to the great hatchasaurus" a voice spoke from the chest of the bird dinosaur

"Ah great a target, it's heart seems to be it's brain" Sirius commented pulling his sword and snapping the blade down aiming the blaster the blast hitting the monster in the chest the blast bouncing off the outer shell

"Ah Balls" Sirius followed "it's armoured too, we're in trouble down here Steele"

in the lab Xander looked to the intern seated next to him, took a breath "i don't know what we can do, there's another power morpher, but it's not been field tested"

the young girl next to him stood up, show me how it works and i'll give it my all"

"I can't do that you've been here all of an hour, I'll go down and help them, you stay here and tech support this, i don't know even if this morpher will work" Xander said as he walked over to a testing area and picked up a morpher and strapped it on

"Here goes everything, Magical Force, Dragon Storm" the morpher flashed briefly before fizzling out

"Crap, this was the problem i've been having it won't power itself"

"What're you going to do?"

"I've gotta go down there and try and help, Harry and the others can't get through his outer armour, stay here, put the headset on and i'll contact you with more instructions when i know what to do, although should i not come back the minister can advise further" Xander said as he took off his jacket and inserted an earpiece into his left ear before disapparating.

 **Angel Grove Business District**

Hatchasaurus swiped at Remus clawing the lunar Knight and knocking him back

"i've been scratched hundreds of times before but nothing has hit me that hard before"

as the creature bearing down on the three knights a voice yelled out

"You Know if you wanted to fight, you only needed to ask"

the creature and Knights looked to a nearby rooftop where Xander was standing in his Dark shirt and trousers

"Steele what the heck are you doing, you'll get yourself killed"

Sirius yelled

Xander smiled the armoured dinosaur roared as a beam of light shot from it hitting Xander and sending him flying off the roof

"Xander NO" the two older knights yelled as they rushed towards the building reaching the hole in the pavement Xander fell through they were blown back by an explosion

out of the flames walked a Knight, green and gold armour with a draconic design to the helmet

"What are you meant to be?" Cardiatron commented from inside the monster

"power of the mighty dragon, I am the Dragon Knight"

pulling a Sword from his hip he looked to the other knights

"Sword of the Dragon" the deep green sword glinted as he pulled it from the scabbard holding it aloft as energy shot from the blade hitting each knight as they got a power boost from another knights activation

 **A/N**

 **So Xander has managed to activate the dragon knight powers by hook or crook, next chapter the dragon knights first fight**

 **hope you'll be there**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 10**

Dragon Knight stood tall the green and gold sword in his hand

Behind him the other knights raised up

"another ranger what a joke, hatchasaurus is unbeatable, the voice from the monster's chest spoke

Pulling his scabbard from his hip sliding the Sword into it elongating the ends the dragon knights sword became a Crossbow loading an energy bolt.

The bolt flew through the air puncturing the monster's chest the monster Slumped over its heart pierced

"Don't mess with a man who's been playing with Crossbows for his entire adult life" Dragon Knight said turning his back "Finish him Solaris"

Harry looked to the New Knight

Before nodding turning and Snapping his sword into blaster mode

"Knight Blaster - Fire"

The powerful Light Exploded around the Monster destroying it

The three knights approached Dragon Knight who seemed to come back to himself

"everything okay Xan?" the voice of Celeste came through the Communicator

"Yeah, Don't worry I've got things under control"

Later back at the Lab the knights had shed their Morphed states

And Remus and Sirius were yelling at Xander

"you fell off a roof"

"I did yes, I also helped beat that thing "

"But what if you hadn't activated the Dragon Knight?"

Harry walked over

"Guys Stop, Let me finish this"

Everyone turned and Faced the teen wizard

"Whilst Xander took a big risk, it paid off, Is the Dragon Knight stable?"

Xander nodded

"I think so, the Dragon Knight is running off my own Core it needed a jump start

I'll run some tests to ensure it's safe before i Come with you next time"

"Is this what it's like around here?" Celeste asked a smile on her face

Before anyone could answer her the Alert alarms sounded

Xander grabbed a headset and Looked at the monitor

"Oh My…."

"What's The situation" Remus questioned

"The minister is going to be joining us shortly, Britain has asked for Help, They're claiming the dementors have revolted and a mass prison break out at Azkaban"

Moments Later Minister Josephine Owens entered the lab.

"I take it you've seen the Aid request Steele"

"Absolutely Minister, What is the ministry's position on this"

The Lady Minister exhaled

"I'd Like to pass this one on to you and your team, We feel our best course of action is your team's unique Abilities"

Xander looked from Harry to Sirius, Remus, Celeste and back to the minister

"Minister it's not my sole call, I'm a team Member the call on ranger operations are a team decision so guys lets take a vote all opposed …." Silence

"all in favour of heading out to The North Sea?"

Everyone in unison spoke "I"

"Unanimous, Good I will send more techs to support you and should support be needed you may call on Auror Blackthorn and his hit wizard team" The Minister said as she headed off

As the minister vanished Xander rushed to a monitor and after a short bit of typing took a step back

"oh S**t"

"What Else is wrong?"

"I Hid an ancient weapon locked it away in the ocean and it's been Moved "

"What is it?"

"The Sword of Darkness, the weapon filled with the darkest of all Magic"

"What you've never mentioned it before?" Remus commentated

"a sword filled with dark magic I thought it were a myth myself until i came here and Started working with Ranger Powers

They were very much experimental we didn't have a solid basis to work off in those days the powers would constantly fail"

The department head commented his tone becoming more emotional

"Ax and I were sent to investigate a huge magical spike in a farm, when we arrived, devastation the creature Rushed us, we fought back But our powers failed He pulled this sword from his side it had the same radiating energy you feel when dementors are near I froze i couldn't move, and he struck my partner down

I saw red my powers came back and i beat the everloving crap out of that Thing"

"Your Partner?"

"Mark Ax Wilson The man who took me in when i came here, helped me Acclimate."

Xander sighed tears forming

"I took the sword, encased it in glass and Had it cast in the sea, i hoped no one would find it, minister owens took power shortly after, she knew Ax he'd been friends with her husband Kevin, she gave me this department and as many galleons as i needed to research providing I kept her informed"

"So is that why you're Powers didn't work on their own, you're exposure to the sword?"

Xander nodded by way of an answer

"that's the conclusion i came to after the years i gave up the idea of returning to the field and then you arrived with the solaris knight powers and i was back in the fight, i have to admit it felt good standing on the front line once more"

"Are your powers stable?"

"I think so, I'll fight this battle With or without powers, Leaving you when you needed me is one of my biggest regrets, Now England needs us and however we feel about their government we have to protect innocents I've faced evil and so have all of You, Celeste can you give support from Here via Comms?"

The Salem teen looked slightly irritated

"What about the other suit you mentioned, Can't i come along"

Xander said nothing eyeing Harry

Who didn't catch on until Remus leaned in "I think he's letting you decide Prongslet"

"Oh Urm, Is the Suit and powers Ready?"

"As Ready as Dragon Knight was Assuming Celeste hasn't been playing with evil swords it should Activate" Xander said as he Grabbed a Wrist strap handing it to the teen

"oh Really Haha

Magical Force, Celestial Storm" Celeste Laughed as she activating the morph and stepping out of the bright glow stood the Gold and White Celestial Knight

"Oh Steele your sense of humour, Please tell me your idea was To make her the CELESTial Knight" Sirius Barked

"Actually i named them by a theme, Solar, Lunar, Eclipse and, Celestial mine was named before the rest it's just a lucky Coincidence honest"

"Okay Okay boys all joking Aside Haven't we got work to do" Celeste Said suddenly seriously

"Yes Yes of course sorry old Habits" Sirius said his head down slightly like a scolded dog

Celeste Cancelled her Morph and the big Wrist morpher Faded into a small white Bracelet.

Taking her place with the others They each took an ear piece from Xander's tray of Tech.

"We all Connected?"

"Confirmed"

"Yes"

"Of Course"

"Check"

"Portus" Xander said as he Formed a portkey.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **BIG NEWS FOLKS**_

 _ **I'm working on a reboot for my Story**_

 _ **Rangers of Polygon**_

 _ **In brief what if Power Rangers history were all Agents working for a Private Military Group.**_

 _ **Where do you guys come in?**_

 _ **Glad you asked you clever people**_

 _ **This story will have three Major Lead Players They will be the story's golden Trio to an extent**_

 _ **They also Will be OCs**_

 _ **Two of which will likely be yours**_

 _ **Send me a PM Subject**_

 _ **Ranger PMC OC**_

 _ **And tell me the basics**_

 _ **Name**_

 _ **Gender**_

 _ **Background**_

 _ **Snippet of them in a fight and a snippet of them Talking and you may find i use them.**_

 _ **Feedback is golden please send it in as much detail as you can.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 11**

 _ **Unknown isle North Sea**_

The group Arrived in the dark North Sea

The Closest landmass to the island of Azkaban accessible by teleport.

"I don't like this" Sirius commented

"I agree, something feels wrong, We should suit up" Xander agreed

Each taking position and activating their morphers As their suited Knight forms appeared.

"we can't teleport onto the actual island, but even if we could it wouldn't be a good idea as we don't know what to expect with regards to the breakout" remus put in

"Expecto Patronum" The three adult Knights called as a Wolf, Dog and Dragon Appeared they glided towards the darkest part of the sea, their viewpoint relayed inside the owners helmet effectively scouting.

Suddenly Xander jumped back

His Patronus Scout terminating

"he's still alive"

"Who?, You're not speaking sense" Sirius said

"The Sword of Darkness, i thought the creature that wielded it was dead but i felt it's signature, whatever is going on on that island has something to do with what happened all those years ago"

"so what do we do?"

" I owe that thing a beating" Xander said as he summoned the pale dragon patronus again

"you can't rush in, The Dementors and Prisoners" Harry Said as he reached over to the Dragon stylized knight

"We're going in as a Team, You took us in and made us Knights, We fight as a team" Sirius added putting a hand on Xander's shoulder.

"Thank you, I get blinded by my past sometimes, well let's do this"

"I couldn't agree more" A voice spoke

Floating in midair was a black Figure

Dark Aura radiating around it

The figure flew off towards the large dark castle

"Well they know we're here" Celeste said as They all mounted their patronus' and Reached the main island.

Pops could be heard as Around the group Death Eaters and Inferi began appearing Dementors swooping down from above.

The Patronuses Stood Vanguard pushing the Dementors back

As the Knights cut curses out of the air with their Weapons An inferi got hold of Celeste's Sword the Teen kicking out and driving the sword into the corpse's head the Body dropping Limp to the floor.

Xander started firing Stunner bolts from the dragon crossbow into the crowd returning fire on the Death eaters.

"Sirius and Remus back to back took on a large group of inferi Cutting them down with the knight blades each held"

Inside the prison A Sword was carried towards a room it was placed on a table as a Small overweight man placed what appeared to be a baby on the table next to the Sword the baby crawled towards the sword grasping at it's handle, the sword radiating darkness.

"Wormtail, raise me so the sword and I may bond" a cruel voice spoke from the baby like creature

The Man named as Wormtail Lifted his master and the Sword down onto the floor as energy flooded into the small creature finally with a bang the baby body was gone replaced with a near 6 foot tall bald headed snake faced man with no nose, his teeth bared in his hand the long curved Pure Black Sword

With a red Gem in it's handle.

"M M Master, you're alive again"

"Don't be a fool wormtail, I am stronger than before, Lord Voldemort will not fail this time with the Ancient sword of Darkness, I will take the magical world and kill the boy who lived"

Meanwhile Outside

The battle between the knights and Dark Forces was not going well

The more inferi that the group struck down the more of the creatures would appear not to mention the Dementors constant swooping was tiring them out

"not to be defeatist but we need to pull back, these things are endless" Xander said as he decapitated an inferi with a well placed energy bolt from the crossbow.

"Call the shots X"

"We're being overrun, everyone gather together" Xander called, the group getting together and joining hands, their powers flowing together as they teleported from the island landing on the British mainland

"That didn't go well" Sirius quipped

" This is bad, I felt the sword grow in power, Something Evil has the sword"

"What do we do now, evidently we can't rush in" added remus as everyone put their weapons away.

The communicator earpieces crackled to life

"Steele, Is everything okay" The voice of Minister owens chimed

"Minister, it's worse than we thought, Azkaban island is less of a breakout and more of a break in, it's become a death eater fortress, we've had to pull back"

"With the sword of darkness, in their position Trouble is imminent, that sword is the darkest artifact in history"

"the Sword of Darkness the one that was used to kill Kevin's friend?"

"The very same, i fear Riddle has it, At the very least Britain should be warned"

"Understood, I will contact Britain, What do you feel is the next Move"

"Is their a sword of light, i mean logic dictates if there's a sword of darkness there must be an opposite force" Celeste pointed out

" Brilliant Idea, We should seek it out, but where?"

"Anything Valuable goes to Gringotts eventually, oh merlin the Potter Vault, James always said there were old Swords and stuff in his vault" Remus noted

Sirius suddenly became Animated

"Moony didn't he say their was a sword he tried to pick up but couldn't lift it, i thought it was him being a weed, maybe it's a Worthy user thing"

"We're off to Gringotts then"

"I'm still wanted over the alleged Kidnap though, So are you to be honest Mooney " Sirius added

"I've got you covered, You're on official US Ministry Business 8n the company of a senior level manager, forgot to give you these" Xander explained as he handed out small buttons that the Group took"

They gathered together before Apparating headed for Diagon Alley And Gringotts.

A/N

This story needs You're help.

I'm stuck for ideas if anyone has suggestions pm me i need some inspiration


	12. Chapter 12

_**Pre Chapter A/N (These are Rare these days)**_

 _ **Hello people who've helped with ideas for the storyline**_

 _ **Lokarryn**_

 _ **You my friend are awesomely helpful bottomless chest of shoutouts go to you**_

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Gringotts Bank, London**

Outside of Gringotts the huge marble white building stood the usual goblin guards.

A Bright flash of light caused all around to cover their eyes in a similar reaction to a flashbang going off at close range.

The group of knights landed on the bank steps the guards tensing up in reaction

Fearing some sort of armed uprising.

The Knights together all lowered bowed their heads the goblins understanding the gesture and allowing them access.

The group walked the straight room full of goblin tellers to the front desk

A goblin looked down to them

"Yes"

"We seek privacy" The dragon knight replied

The goblin looked over him and the group

Something about the man in Blue and Gold wearing a red Cape made him ponder the new visitors

He snapped his fingers and a bubble of magic enclosed the Counter the 5 knights and one Goblin within it in a privacy bubble.

"my name is Harry Potter, I'm according the the Ministry a kidnap victim, however I'm under the protection of the United States Ministry

I Seek access to my family's Vault" Solaris Knight stated.

"you consent to an inheritance test to prove your claim?" the goblin replied very businesslike

"yes, may we Discuss this out of the public eye?"

The goblin nodded leading the group into an office an older goblin was Sitting at a desk the door was closed and privacy charms evident on the door

"I am Grimtooth, the potter Family Manager

I require you to remove your Armour, i will need to take a drop of blood"

Harry looked to Xander briefly a small nod from the older man encouraging Harry

He Crossed his arms and Spoke

"Power down"

Harry put his hand above the bowl and a small prick opened his finger the drop of blood scanned instantly the parchment inside absorbed the blood

NAME : Harry James Potter

AGE: 15

Parents James Potter & Lily Evans

Magical Skills

 **Solaris Knight Power** _(sealed at birth by Albus Dumbledore, released 11 months ago) Enhanced Speed, Fighting Skills, Weapons Training, Healing…_

 **Defence Skills** _(locked until 11 months ago)_

 _Corporeal Patronus_

 _Dueling skills_

 _High Magical core…_

The Goblin looked impressed

"Well you've passed the inheritance test, given your Standing as the last Potter I'm under instructions to show you this memory recorded by your late parents, do you wish your friends to watch with you?"

"Yes, they've stood by me all this way i'd like them with me"

The goblin Activated a memory projection

As the faces of James and Lily Potter appeared

"Urm is this thing on? Oh urm right yeah" James murmured confused clearing having problems with the recording Lily visibly elbowed him

"Hello Son, if you're watching this then Riddle got us before We could get him bugger" James Started

"Harry, we know you're scared, and we hate putting this on you but by now solaris knight will hopefully have awoken inside you, baby don't be scared, the power will protect you" Lily said

"Hopefully this next bit doesn't fall flat

Padfoot, if you're there and you should be

Vanguard my son, you too Moony"

"If all is going to plan, you've found Our lesser known friend Xander, you looked out for me before I met James, and i hope you took up the mantel of Dragon Knight once more, if you are standing there with my son, I want to thank you for everything you've done I was a lost child after Sev showed his colours and James was waging gang warfare against the Slytherins"

Xander smiled muttering "you're welcome Lils"

"Now, You're probably looking for a sword, I have it, can't use it can't even pick the thing up" James

"James has the Solaris Knight Power however he is not the swords holder

We theorise it's true power will be unlocked when the true master handles it, It's in a Chamber in the Family Vault" Lily added

"What it's going to do should Harry be the master even we don't know" James Added

Lily smiled "There are rumours of a team of magical defenders but the history books are pretty vague about them" the red headed woman

" Well that's all we can offer you by way of advice now Son, Solar Storm" James said Standing in the memory was a solaris knight identical to Harry

"From one solaris Knight to the next Go forth and Save the world"

The memory ended

As The goblin put the memory back into storage.

"you wish to access your vaults now?"

Harry nodded the goblin leading The group to a large vault door looking like the vault of a bank the goblin looked to Harry

"The Potter Wards require a small blood sample to allow access put your palm on the print it will check your identity, to allow your friends access you will need to magically allow them" the goblin explained

Harry put his palm on the wall a drop of blood was taken the door recognised Harry as it's master Sliding into the floor Harry crossed the threshold where a Ward Stone sat harry touched it and recited his friends names

"Xander Steele

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

Celeste Kwan"

The group were able to step forward into the Room.

"wow, Harry this is better than most houses i've seen, you must be a millionaire" Celeste commented

"The Potters are among the richest family ever Harry's inherited the lot" Remus explained

As they walked through the vault there was a doorway to the Right

Harry led the way into the door

The doorway opening out into a large Concave room in the middle a table with a Silver and gold Sword laying on it.

"That must be the sword" Sirius commented

Harry took a step forward

Suddenly a solaris knight appeared slightly translucent but still clearly solid

"Hello Son, don't worry i'm simply a shade of your father James, I'm here to act as your final test, before you attempt to lift the sword"

"I don't want to fight you Dad" Harry said

"I'm here to test you Son, Suit up and face me, I've waited eternity for this "

"Harry, Do it" Xander said simply

"Magical Force Solar Storm" Harry stated as he morphed

"stand back Everyone else this will be a one on one fight" The shade ordered

As he began a Fast paced sword fight with Harry the shade showing a clear advantage, but as he took a long swipe at Harry the younger knight moved right jumped stepped on the shades Shoulder Sprang over him and turned in midair bringing the Sword hilt down into the shades shoulder

The Shade of James Potter falling to the floor facing his son

" You win Harry, Finish me"

Harry pointed the sword at the downed knight before stoically saying "No" and putting the sword back into the scabbard

And helping the Shade of James up

"Son you passed the test you showed an enemy Mercy, The sword of light could never be wielded by a ruthless killer

Fight on Son" The shade of James said as it faded away

Harry stepped forward standing over the Golden sword with a shiny Silver Blade

The sword had a gold jewelled handle.

Harry Reached out to the Sword sealing his hand around the Grip and pulling his Arm Upwards as Magic Flowed into his body…

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **How about we stop right here?**_

" _ **Argh no don't do that" i hear you scream**_

 _ **Haha Tough Teacakes.**_

 _ **So i want to cover a few things with you**_

 _ **Yes i implied a relationship with Harry's mom and Xander… why? Because we never heard much about her so i'm making it up as we go along here's my interpretation. A beautiful smart witch whose best friend (Snape) drifted away from her will have had boyfriends or in this case a boyfriend for a couple of years prior to her getting together with James.**_

 _ **Don't get mad it doesn't suit you**_

 _ **Thanks to friends who helped with ideas**_

 _ **Lokarryn and Kalladin**_

 _ **Review please folks it helps me go on**_

 _ **Happy Christmas.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Last time**

Harry stepped forward standing over the Golden sword with a shiny Silver Blade

The sword had a gold jewelled handle.

Harry Reached out to the Sword sealing his hand around the Grip and pulling his Arm Upwards as Magic Flowed into his body

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 13**

Magic flowed from the sword Harry became lit up like a christmas tree.

the group looked to him as the process continued lowering him to the floor and the glow dying down.

"Harry are you okay?" Celeste asked stepping forward ahead of the others

Harry smirked "Oh I'm ok, I'm more than okay, I just took on hundreds of years of Magical knowledge" The sword still in his Hand Harry grabbed the old Knight Blade he'd been using and the golden magic from the sword combined both weapons together in a golden version of his knight blade, looking over the blade he smiled contentedly.

as he did this 5 balls of light shot out from the sword into the air vanishing

The group in the room look around confused

"the hell just happened" Sirius commented

Celeste had been reading from a book on a pedestal

"I think it's just activated the Magical Guardians of Light"

"The what guardians of who" the black lord replied

Celeste rolled her eyes as Xander joined her and she pointed out a passage the man read aloud

"When held by her true master the sword of light it is said will call upon the guardians of light

5 people close to her master, who vow complete support to the holder in their hearts, no magical compulsion can stop the sword and any in place will be shattered instantly"

"Urm i think i know where we need to look" Harry added

Remus looked to harry and a slight smirk crossed him mouth

Sirius was openly smiling

Xander caught on and joined in

Celeste looked confused

"What's the joke"

"I've only ever been to two places" Harry started "Angel Grove, of which my closest friends are standing right here and…"

"Hogwarts" Sirius supplied "And Harry's leaving there was handled in such a great way The Headmaster there will be delighted to know he's not in charge of this endevour"

"to explain Ms Kwan, The Head is one of those guys who believes he knows best, but is wrong so often It shocks me i was the first to openly defy him whilst remaining Light last time around"

 **Flashback**

 _ **A much Younger Xander was standing in the office of Albus Dumbledore**_

" _ **I simply do not understand your attitude Young Xander, You have a power the Dark Lord and his followers could never comprehend, you simply must allow me to choose a holder for it"**_

 _ **Xander stared at the old Wizard**_

" _ **I've told you once Dumbledore I'll tell you again, my father left me this morpher i bonded with it, I am Dragon Ranger and Dragon Ranger is me"**_

" _ **I am a very powerful Wizard i can unlink the powers you must allow me to…"**_

 _ **Xander turned Away**_

" _ **No Albus, I'm not in your Order and I'm not handing over my morpher "**_

" _ **Well you just know you're handing victory to voldemort"**_

" _ **Do you think for a second What you're saying, Lily is Dead, Snapes a sodding death Eater and I don't even know what happened with Black, I'm done with Britain, I'll be gone tomorrow"**_

 _ **Xander turned to leave but turned his head**_

" _ **Don't follow me, and if i even smell Alastor Moody's cloak I'll Blind his other Eye"**_

 _ **Xander stormed from the office**_

 _ **As Dumbledore looked on His eyes slightly showing his annoyance**_

 **Flashback End**

"You Really said no to him" Harry said

"If i asked you to give up your powers do he could choose who used them would you let him take them?" Xander asked

"I'd tell you no as they were my dads"

Harry replied

"See?" Xander said

"I think i heard about Dumbledore when i was at Salem the teachers weren't big fans something about The greater good?" Celeste supplied

"we'll explain later, so what do we do now?, How do we find the chosen guardians?" Remus commentated

"The book says, The guardian's powers will show themselves when the innocent are in danger"

"So we need to watch hogwarts and wait, That seems like a pain"

"or is it" Sirius cut in

"The Triwizard tournament is on right?, Could we under glamours slip under the security and into the Salem crowd" Celeste suggested

"Celeste i could kiss you but then i'd be on a register, that is Genius" Sirius noted

"I'm not bad with Glamours, but the safest option would be Goblin Glamour Rings, they're not usually cheap" Rus said

"But I'm evidently pretty Rich, and just for the sake of saying this, You guys are my family whats mine is yours, of this helps our mission I'll do it" Harry Said

Protestation was evident on Celeste's face but the young Vietnamese witch bit her tongue

As They headed out of the Vault to the waiting Goblin.

"Honoured Goblin might we speak with a Goblin Spell master?" Harry adked bowing to the goblin

"Yes sir Lord Potter I shall take you to Goblin Spellblade at once"

50 minutes later They sat in the office of the larger goblin a heavier set goblin who clearly had a sedentary job

He smiled at the 5 Rings on the table

As the group waited

"Lord Potter Your Glamour rings are ready place them upon you middle fingers and press the activation sigil to Turn the glamour on and off no wizard magic can detect goblin spells but heavy impact such as A large fall will cause the spell to fail temporarily I hope these are satisfactory to your needs"

"Thank you honoured Goblin friend, You have performed a wonderful service, please take the funds from the potter vaults for this work including a tip for yourself for the speed of service"

The large goblin smiled as he the group took the rings and put them on pressing the Sigils

Gone were Harry Potter, Xander Steele, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Celeste Kwan replaced by Five Unknowns, together they left the bank deciding on names that magically appeared on their ministry ID papers (AN _**Although i won't use them as for you guys i may as well call them by their real names**_ )


	14. Chapter 14

_**Last time**_

 _The large goblin smiled as he the group took the rings and put them on pressing the Sigils_

 _Gone were Harry Potter, Xander Steele, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Celeste Kwan replaced by Five Unknowns, together they left the bank deciding on names that magically appeared on their ministry ID papers_

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 14**

Hours later five people walked into the three broomsticks

The bar very quiet.

Behind the bar Rosmerta looked them over as Xander approached being glamoured he was unrecognisable

"We're here to watch the Tri Wizard tournament, From america how do we get into the school?"

"The Headmaster sent a note telling me to send a message when people arrive

Are you Salem supporters"

"we are, If it's no trouble can you tell the headmaster we're here"

Shortly thereafter the group were led by the caretaker up the school path to the Arena where the Tasks were to be held the Arena already filling up with students

"Spread out look out for any signs of the powers beginning to take hold, i don't know exactly what we're looking for but whatever it is should react now Solaris is here" Xander told the group

The group spread out into the crowd

The stands quickly filling up with students and Audience

Xander slipped into the Durmstrang fans Harry by his side.

Celeste went alone into the Salem contingent, the Beauxbatons contingent made great cover for Sirius and Remus.

"Everyone in position, if anyones powers are going to show now would be the time, the champions are facing a dragon" Xander noted through the earpiece.

The four school heads entered the arena as Ludo Bagman cast somorus.

"Welcome to the First Task of the Tri Wizard cup our Champions today must Surpass a mother dragon to retrieve the golden Egg, First up facing a common welsh Green Dragon, Ms Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons"

The tall blonde exited the champions tent her attempt involved a sleeping charm the Dragon fell into a trance

And fleur deftly collected the egg as she touched the egg though the charm broke and the dragon roared flames catching the champion and setting her ablaze she quickly Put herself out with water as dragon tamers stepped in to stop the dragon.

The Hogwarts champion a boy named diggory Used a similar tactic that worked equally as well no sign of powers at this stage.

However when the Durmstrang champion stepped up his dragon it was obvious to see was agitated, worsened when he conjured chains and bound the beast the chains held out pretty well until the dragon began thrashing about smashing some of her own eggs, her tailed clobbered Krum breaking his conjured chains and the dragon tamers tried to subdue the creature but it knocked them away.

All hell began to break loose as the audience started rushing towards the exits as the dragon furious at the state of it's eggs started to rampage.

The Headteachers Were ushered to safety

"Someone has got to stop that thing"

"The dragon tamers failed We must secure the castle first" Dumbledore Said grandly

" Stay if you like headmaster I'm going to check for survivors"

Severus Snape commented as he stepped through the doors

"Your potions master is insane, he is surely a dead man" Karkarov growled

"Better than a coward Igor" Minerva Mcgonagall retorted as she left too

Calling after Snape. The black robed man looking slightly surprised at the older woman but The two continuing to look for survivors.

Meanwhile

In the hogwarts crowd enclosure a blonde girl Tripped in her haste to escape as the dragon began to approach the downed girl.

"we've got to morph" Harry stated

"I'm on my way" Xander replied

Before they could Act the Dragon reared back ready to strike as Neville Longbottom Stepped in front of it

The dragon huffed as Blasted the heir of Longbottom with a prolonged blast of fire

The girl cowering Behind him Cried out

"NEVILLE NO"

Harry watched in horror as Neville was encased in Flames, his powers kicked in as he morphed without the Activation, before he could reach the spot Neville has been burned Alive the dragon reared back as it's own fire was knocked back into it out of the flames stepped a Red suited Figure a Red Cape billowed behind him a Red Helmet covered his head a black visor on the face.

The suit had a black trim in the shape of an M running across the front of his shoulders and down his chest.

"Gah, What just happened The figure groaned"

"Neville get Down, Sword of Light" Harry yelled as he Swung the sword swiping at the dragon the proximity of a sword causing the dragon to rear back and Fly upwards

Solaris Knight stood alongside the Red Clad Neville

"Who… Who're you" Neville stammered

"He's The Solaris Knight, Champion of the Sword 9f Light" The blonde girl said as she got to her feet

"Luna how do you know…?" Neville asked

"I dreamt about this moment, Neville you're outfit you must be one of the other champions"

"Right you are Young Lady, I'd say he's Awakened the powers of the Fire Guardian" Replied Dragon Knight who had arrived the other three knights following behind him.

"Wait what is going on here who are all of you?" Neville asked

"We're the Knights, We're here to defeat the holder of the Sword of Darkness the sword has been awakened on the Isle of Azkaban"

Dragon Knight Explained

"Urm Dragon, Now really isn't the time for roll call the Dragon's back and it's released it's friends" Celestial Knight commented

From a distance Snape and Mcgonagall watched

"For my own sanity Severus please confirm what I just saw"

"Longbottom blasted by a dragon and Broke out with power over fire?" The Black haired Wizard replied

"Good at least we're both losing our minds then"

"Perhaps Deputy headmistress we should help them?" Snape offered

" Less of the formalities Man, If we're going to die you may as well use my name, and yes we should at the very least extract Miss Lovegood"

At this the two Teachers Pulled their wands casting defencive charms around themselves and made their way towards the Assembled throng of Fighters ready to try and repel the Dragons.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I know I've been absent a while but writer's block is hard.**_

 _ **Anyway I changed my plans With The sad Death of Alan Rickman zi fully intend to use Severus in this fic in a much larger role (Think it's fairly obvious what I'm doing but foreshadowing rules)**_

 _ **RIP ALAN RICKMAN ?**_

 _ **TALK TO ME**_

 _ **Suggestions open for Pink Guardian of the Wind (my Twist of Mystic Forces Pink Ranger)**_

 _ **Guardians**_

 _ **Red Mystic Guardian of Fire - (Neville)**_

 _ **Blue Mystic Guardian of Water - (Planned)**_

 _ **White Mystic Guardian of Ice/Snow (Planned)**_

 _ **Green Mystic Guardian of Earth (Planned)**_

 _ **Yellow Mystic Guardian of Lightning (Open)**_

 _ **Pink Mystic Guardian of Wind (Open)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Time**

" Less of the formalities Man, If we're going to die you may as well use my name, and yes we should at the very least extract Miss Lovegood"

At this the two Teachers Pulled their wands casting defencive charms around themselves and made their way towards the Assembled throng of Fighters ready to try and repel the Dragons.

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 15**

Dragon Knight pulled his sword and summoned his ethereal dragon patronus

"if we let them come at us at once we're finished i'm going to try and flank them"

before anyone could protest he hopped onto the solid spirits back and flew around the incoming threat

The dragons rushed towards the knights and guardian

"stay back Neville " Solaris yelled as energy enveloped the warrior of light he pulled the sword of light and brought the sword down in front of him deflecting a blast of fire from one of the Dragons the creature jetting off turning around in a big arc noticing the two teachers rushing into the arena

"Professors move back" Lunar Knight yelled as he threw himself off the stands into the flying dragon landing on it's back the weight of the knights impact forced the dragon to crash land right next to the professors the knight landed heavily his powers glitching before breaking down his glamour ring deactivated.

"You're one of those knights?" Snape hissed

Remus nodded

"if you are here then the others up there must be…" Minerva started before a roar cut her off the dragon had recovered and was towering over the three wizards

Remus reached for his powers but couldn't make the connection and initiate the morph

"my knight powers aren't working"

"well aren't you useful, get out of the way if a dragons going to murder me i'm going to do some damage first Diffindo" Snape hissed as he pushed past Remus and started hurling exploding curses

Minerva looked on for a second before a bright light hit both her and Snape stopping both of them in place in a shield, remus reached out and touched the light his powers kicked in instantly "merlin, they're receiving guardian powers" Remus commented "i need Harry here now two more guardians are activating"

"who?" Mcgonagall and Snape"

"Shit"

Inside the light both Teachers withdrew into themselves

"Severus, can you hear me?" a voice spoke inside the head of the potions master

"am I dead?" Snape responded as the voice formed into the ethereal form of Lily Potter

"No Sev, you are frozen in time as your body changes to accommodate your new powers "

Snape looked confused

"Powers i already have my magic what powers"

Lily pouted "stop interrupting and maybe you'll find out

"My son inherited a lot from James, more than just his looks, He inherited James' powers"

"That Golden Knight?"

"Yes, he retrieved the sword of light recently and released the powers of the Elemental Guardians, the guardians are chosen by the power, people loyal to Harry, the power has chosen you Severus"

"I don't under…"

"all you need to do is stand by his side, help him defeat the sword of darkness"

"who has the sword? "

"I think you already know that answer sev, your master will try to recruit you "

The shade of lily Evans faded away as the power surrounding Snape and turned into a green colour swap of Neville's outfit right next to him in a white version of the costume was Minerva.

Remus looked up in his Lunar Knight armour at the two guardians

"theres a lot to explain but right now, Dragons" the Knight noted as he turned towards the stadium as Dragon Knight was thrown from his patronus after a tail smash.

Snape put two hands forward and dragon knight was caught out of the air by vines that lowered him onto his feet

"Thanks, that landing would've been unpleasant "

"Seems you have power over Nature, would fit given your affinity to natural substances in potions"

"yes, I suppose it does have merits"

Minerva made the same movement and a blast of cold air hit the dragon freezing its wings in place the large creature whilst powerful with no wing control fell from the air like a boulder.

Through the headset Sirius commented "please tell me minerva just froze that dragons wings?"

"that would be accurate" Dragon Knight replied diplomatically

"I always said she was an Ice Queen"

Remus and Xander face palmed as Eclipse Knight, Celestial and Solaris Knight and Fire Guardian joined the group Solaris and Fire leading Luna.

"Two more guardians nice, whats next do we power down or?"

"Not here we're too exposed, is the shack still standing" Remus asked

after a short walk the group found themselves inside the shrieking shack, Luna had followed along noone really noticing her until they arrived

"Shouldn't someone ms Lovegood back to the school"

"really theres no need, I foresaw this moment" Luna replied

She reached out and placed a hand on the shoulder of Solaris the sword in his hilt glowed gold then blue the blue glow transferring into Luna the gliw forming into a blue armoured costume the same as the other three guardians.

"Luna did you know all of this"

"I saw all of us together The 5 Knights and 6 Guardians together facing a darkness i couldn't see then nothingness I'm sorry i don't know how this ends"

"Don't worry about it Lu, I might not fully know what's happening right now but we'll come out of this in one piece I'm sure" Neville replied as he embraced the blue clad girl

Everyone powered down and the glamour charms were removed

"Snape"

"Black"

"be nice You're both in this together" Xander admonished as minerva approached

"I recognise you young man, We're you in Filius' house"

"Indeed professor, I stayed out of everyone's way, I ended up running a department in the American ministry, When i got the call from Remus asking for Safe Haven, i opened my world to them"

"So Albus wasn't telling the truth, Harry i need you to answer me truthfully, did you leave Britain willingly?

The unmorphed Solaris Knight walked across the room to his former head of house

"I left Britain, of my own accord, I didn't want to come back now, I'm not staying after our job here with the sword is done I'm going home to America"

Minerva looked to Snape and to The other Adults

"I believe you Potter, I will fight by your side until i am unable to do so"

"Severus?" Remus encouraged

"I made a promise to your mother, I intend to keep it" Snape replied cryptically

"We're with you Harry, even if all of this is mystifying" Neville said, Luna Nodding in agreement

"So Who're the last two Guardians, the book said they'd show themselves" Xander said scratching his head

A loud pop rang out everyone jumping and pulling out wands two figures appeared in the room…

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Lets leave it there**_

 _ **Hope you've enjoyed this most of the guardians are known i'd love to see your guesses on who's the two figures and who the two guardians are going to be Pink and Yellow guardians are yet to be identified**_

 _ **Talk to me**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Alliance of Evil

_**Last Time**_

" _ **So Who're the last two Guardians, the book said they'd show themselves" Xander said scratching his head**_

 _ **A loud pop rang out everyone jumping and pulling out wands two figures appeared in the room…**_

 **Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**

 **Chapter 15**

The two figures were transformed into pink and yellow guardian suits

The two figures Crossed their arms and the powers left them unmorphing them

Standing in front of them were Hermione Granger and to everyone's surprise Dobby the Elf

"Hermione, Dobby!?"

"Dobby felt power and strength linked to how much he loves and respects Harry Potter he saw a red headed lady she asked Dobby to help Harry potter Dobby had come" the small Elf said with a wide Smile hugging Harrys Knees

Hermione nodded "Harry you promised me you'd always help those who were in need when i had a trance where your dad asked me to help you and I agreed it's the least you deserve after all the times you've saved me and others"

"well thats the full set, What is our next move?" Dragon Knight asked.

MEANWHILE ON THE MOON

"I can't believe they've managed to purify My evil green Ranger

He was meant to destroy those rangers

FINSTER get me my book I'm summoning something deeper" Rita raged as the white furred monster maker returned holding a book he put it on a lectern as Rita read from it

"Great powers of evil and darkness bring to me the Dark power of the mighty Lokar"

A floating head appeared in a portal

"Rita my old friend what brings you to disturb me?"

"I call upon you lokar to bring to me the darkest most nasty force of evil on the earth" Rita Said

Lokar smiled as the two magic users channeled their powers of darkness with a loud bang and bright flash summoning to the room the sword of darkness wielding Voldemort, the dark Lord looking infuriated at being moved

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rita Repulsa empress of evil, Who are you i called for the most powerful of Evil beings"

"Lokar i summon you to bring unto me the darkest and most nasty of creatures walking this planet earth ( _ **A/N bet you can see where this is going? )**_

"I am The Dark Lord Voldemort the most powerful Wizard on the planet and now i have this sword of darkness I am unstoppable"

"I am Rita Repulsa queen of evil tell me of your plans"

"I will take over the magical world after i've killed Harry Potter and his little group of brightly coloured friends"

"Brightly coloured friends you say we might have a shared enemy…"

Angel Grove Park an hour later

Trini Kwan and Kimberly Hart were walking through the playing fields when a squad of putties Popped out of nowhere

"Rita always knows how to ruin a nice day" Kimberly Commented as the two rangers took combat stances

As the fight with the clay monsters the three other rangers arrived to help continued another flash of teleportation heralded an arrival of another enemy but this one was different Trini Shuddered

"Guys it's morphin Time NOW DO IT"

She shook as she morphed the others following suit

"Trini whats the matter" Kim asked putting an Arm around her best friend

"Thats Voldemort, my my sister told me about him"

"Ah yellow Ranger so smart for a Squib shame i cant kill you all but I'm sure my followers and servants will have fun with you"

"You won't win you Monster" Jason yelled rushing the dark lord who with a wave of his wand had the red ranger on the floor Writhing in pain

"Let him go NOW" Kim yelled as Jason was allowed back to his feet but dropped again from the damage

"Jay are you okay?" Zack asked

"God that hurt i can't feel my Legs" Jason moaned

"It's been fun rangers but I tire of you Portus" the dark lord Spoke as a lamp post flew at the rangers the impact teleporting them"

The alarms began wailing at the command centre

Alpha five running around like a headless chicken

"what is the issue Alpha? " Zordon commanded

"That monster called Voldemort sent the rangers away what are we going to do Zordon Ai Yi Yi Yi Yi"

"Calm down Alpha we must remain calm,power rangers this is zordon do you read me?

"They're not responding Zordon"

"Alpha patch me through to Solaris Knight and his team, we've desperate need"

"Right Zordon connecting you now"

"Solaris Knight do you read me?"

Hearing the voice in his ear Harry looked serious as he looked to Xander who nodded

"Solaris Knight receiving"

"I'm sorry for contacting you in this manner but In a time of great need your services are needed The power Rangers have been attacked by a monster calling himself Voldemort the rangers have seemingly been transported out of our reach"

Xander looked to the others

"What does he want with the Power Rangers"

"Alpha has been able to connect a visual of the rangers inside cells within a castle on an Island dark figures surrounding it"

Sirius started shaking remus grabbing his shoulder and supporting him

"I know where they are I think" the Black lord said eying Xander who's face paled slightly

"Sirius no you can't mean the rangers are locked up inside…"

"I'm certain those kids are inside Azkaban, we don't have much time, they're in serious deadly trouble "

"Not only those power brats, you're all in trouble my mistress and new master wanted me to visit and return the favour after your Lunar friend killed me last time" Growled the voice of Goldar the Golden Armoured monkey looking simply terrifying as his armour was like Gold and Red power armour looking about 7 or 8 feet and holding the sword similar to the sword of darkness.

"I was weak before you killed me now I'm here to take you down as my masters servents eat the power brats souls ahahaha"

 _ **A/N PUT THAT BATON DOWN i know i've been MIA but wruters block plus running my own business got me behind.**_

 _ **GOLDAR Is back more badass and Voldemort has allied with Rita**_

 _ **I'm worried**_

 _ **Reviews please**_

 _ **I put some polls up about pairing take a look post your choices**_

 _ **I want to establish who's kissing who**_

 _ **If you want to duscuss pairings i haven't done polls for then PM me**_

 _ **See you soon**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**_

 _ **Chapter 17**_

The tall monster glowered at the group

Harry looked from person to person The message transferred that they had to fight

"Sorry to disappoint you but You've made a pretty epic mistake" Xander commented as he stepped to Harry's side and placed a reassuring hand on the Solaris Knights shoulder "You don't remember most of us Goldar, but I know all about you, I missed the last battle" Xander commented as he and Harry reached forward activating their morphers becoming Dragon Knight and Solaris Knight.

"should we….?" Minerva started her question cut off mid thought as Neville barrelled past her his red cape billowing as the fire guardian jumped into the fray, Luna right behind him the pair engaging some of the putty foot soldiers with their elemental powers.

"Miss grangey Dobby thinks it's time we join in" the elf commented

"I really don't like violence" Hermione replied

"If master Harry potter can fight, Dobby can fight too"

As each of the guardians joined the fray back in the command centre Zordon and Alpha tuned in on the viewing globe

"Ai Yi Yi Zordon Goldar is bigger than ever"

"Alpha call Tommy, we must send him to help the knights and magi guardians are our only chance"

"Right away Zordon"

"Green Ranger teleport to the command centre at once, the other rangers are in trouble and our allies need your help"

Moments later in a flash of green energy Tommy Oliver appeared in the command centre

"Whats going on Zordon who are these allies?"

"thank you for your haste Tommy, before you became the green ranger A group fought Rita independently they had to go to England for a mission and now their enemy it seems has joined with Rita as such our forces must merge, prepare to morph you will be teleported to join a battle with one of Rita's generals"

"It's Morphin Time, Dragonzord"

 _ **Hogwarts Fields**_

Tommy landed looking around to get his bearings he spotted the battle and unholstering his dragon dagger rushed to help

He cut down a putty that attempted to rush him before one of the fighters in an armour like outfit pointed a sword at him

"a green ranger?" Eclipse knight asked curiously

"Zordon sent me to help"

Dragon and Solaris Knight fought side by side against Goldar the huge armoured ape easily returning attacks with twin swords

"We're running out of time We need to go and help the rangers" Solaris said

"Leave this to us and the green ranger, Neville replied through the helmet earpiece, you go with your team and save the rangers"

"I agree with young longbottom, potter" The ice guardian(minerva) replied "take your knights and go"

Solaris side stepped the attack from goldar as Ice guardian and earth guardian(Snape) took up positions vacated by the pair of Knights

The knights grouped together and in a flash they teleported Leaving Tommy and the guardians battling the putties and Goldar.

 _ **Azkaban Castle Cell**_

In a small cell the Power Rangers stood barely holding their morphed forms as they relived their worst moments over and over again

Zack saw Angela rejecting him over and over living through each and every moment slowly and horribly.

Billy saw his pre high school life where he was bullied for his dating preferences.

Jason saw his battles with tommy but in this version he list them and saw tommy killing his friends

Kimberly and Trini saw Various things both of whom had become close to Harry their minds experienced similar horrors involving the youngster hurt or dead Trini's horrors included bad things happening to her sister Celeste.

During this time as the rangers suffered in awful dreamlike states

Voldemort stood sword aloft channeling its energy into a black crystal.

"Arise my dark guardians"

Two figures stepped forward one tall feminine and heavily clad in a deep dark purple Costume a black snake symbol on the chest.

The other masculine clad in solid black with a purple Snake symbol on the chest

Both wearing Swords with Long black steel blades at their hips

The walked towards voldemort both kneeling before their dark master and removing their helmets holding the helmets in their arms

The purple guardian of pain looking up into the slitted eyes of Voldemort rose when ordered

"Bellatrix my most loyal you are my dark guardian of pain and torture" the dark lord said as he brushed a fingertip against the ecstatic maniac's cheek the woman almost shuddering at his touch.

The other man the young Draco Malfoy stood looking on His master with pride

"And you Draco, my dark guardian of fury and Anger, a better choice i could not have made Bella"

"Thank you my lord, what do you ask of us now?" Bella asked with delight.

Voldemort smiled looking over the mentally trapped rangers

"These muggle warriors are friends of the boy who lived, in their world they are powerful however i have stripped them of their advantage, the two of you are to remain here by my side, The pathetic gryffindor potter is will come to free these muggles soon, no doubt when he comes the three of us Finish him and his friends". Voldemort smiled rubbing his fingers."our new friend Goldar should do a fine job of clearing out the other friends of Potters who are still at hogwarts, once we are finished here we join up with our armies amassing at the school we Will then take the school, i will end Dumbledore's Career and we will systematically begin our take over of this world, our ally lady repulsa is proving to be very useful".

Bellatrix smirked as she looked into her lord's eyes although she was married to Rodolphus their marriage was for matchmaking Bella had very loved him, from the moment she met Tom Marvolo Riddle the self styled lord voldemort, bella was smitten, shame she often thought he'd never see her as anything more than an object to use, She was happy with this being close to this charismatic master was more than enough and his needs oh his needs bella was beyond happy to bow to her knees and fulfill them and him fully whenever he needed, she was HIS Bella now and forever, after all he would win this battle.

"A wonderful plan my lord" was all she said.

Through the doorway A dementor flew backwards speared by a stag patronus Harry Potter was here.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Here we go the dark rangers have arrived.**_

 _ **Now i've implied things with voldemort and bella, in my mind her devotion would have led to him using her in every way so i used it hope you're all cool with that.**_

 _ **The pairings are still open put your picks in the review or a pm**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**_

 _ **Chapter 18**_

The dementor dissipated into smoke as The group of Armour clad warriors turned the corner entering the room

Harry looked around the room the corner of the room had chained Dementors Desperately reaching at the 5 unmorphed teenagers in the middle of the room all sat back on their knees eyes tightly closed as they withdrew into their minds.

"Potter you came for your friends, ever the Gryffindor fool" A cold voice spoke as Voldemort stepped forward wrapped in A black outfit That covered his entire body sans his head

Harry glared straight ahead

"Tom, you think i fear you, but I don't fear anything, you constantly take things important to me, i have no choice i have to finish you"

The Wizard cackled

"Rise Dark Guardians, deal with his friends Potter is Mine"

From out of the shadows Draco and Bella silently rose and stepped forward both holding dual swords

Draco Rushed Celeste & Xander the dragon Knight just getting his right hand Dragon Bow up to parry the Strike

Bellatrix rushed the two Marauders

As Harry stood facing Voldemort alone

Both pulling their swords Harry the sword of Light and Voldemort the Sword of Darkness

The impact as the two most powerful swords in all of magic clashed was damn near explosive both battlers thrown back slightly before the weapons clashed again

Harry Ducked a cut and kicked out impacting the chest of voldemort who lowered his guard. Ut still dodged the Swing from the sword of light.

Meanwhile Xander and Celeste had begun to push bellatrix back but the Evil witch kept pushing forward catching Celeste with a kick knocking her back Xander got his weapon up and tried to fire a crossbow bolt but Bella was too quick and struck her sword making a horrific impact against the Dragon Knights shoulder the knight dropping down in a small explosion of sparks, crumpling backwards into a heap unmoving.

Harry looked over for a second opening himself up as Voldemort hit him with the sword of darkness the sword sending him flying back into a wall leaving a crater in the wall.

"Well that was pathetic, Come my dark guardians we have a school to enslave" the Trio of Evil beings Disapparating.

Remus and Sirius rushed to the wall where Harry had landed just as a blur of golden energy burst out of it reforming into Harry.

"Guys he's hurt over here, Really bad" Celeste commented as Harry and the others hugged

Harry ran over Crouching next to the injured Dragon Knight and taking hold of one of his hands

"Xander are you alright?"

the injured man grimaced grunted as his powers worked to repair the damage

"I think i'll be alright, just let me stay here for a moment my powers need a little time to Fix me up"

"I'll stay here to help him Harry, you three go and Free the rangers" Remus put

Harry approached the teens

And to his shock recognised all of them

Celeste Too gasped

"Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Billy"

"Trini, my sister Trini"

"Padfoot why won't they wake up?" Harry questioned the former inmate

"It's how we were kept here if you're exposed to dementors and unable to patronus them you withdraw internally"

"How do we help them" Harry almost yelled

"The enchantment is strong but we should be able to break it" Sirius began explaining

Remus joined them an arm around Xander propping the Dragon knight up, the injured man looking pretty banged up.

"We take one each and make physical contact with them try and enter their head space" Xander explained as Remus put him in front on one of the Rangers, Harry took his place in front of Kimberley" Each knight put one hand on their chosen rangers head connecting the other hand together.

In a sensation similar to a portkey they all entered their rangers heads.

Harry looked on as he saw a morphed kimberley fighting against an army of monsters, holding her own but the enemies kept reappearing, the pink ranger got weaker and weaker as fatigue set in.

Harry who was still in his morphed form jumped into the fray cutting down monsters with his sword, as he got through to where the pink ranger was slumped barely defending herself she looked up.

"Solaris Knight, Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked

"This isn't real kim, you're dreaming think happy thoughts, the single most happiest thought or memory you have" Harry said as the put a hand on the pink suited teen

"But those monsters they're so real"

"Think Happy thoughts, trust me"

"Alright If you say so" Kim said as he losed her eyes and thought of all the victories she had been involved in inter cut with images of Harry helping in some of the fights including the first death of goldar the world surrounding the pair faded as they returned to the real world, where the other rangers had woken up Jason pacing, Zack looking pale, Billy and Remus looking over the injuries to Xander and Trini tightly hugging her sister in excitement at both of them being Warriors.

Harry opened his eyes a second earlier than Kim getting to his feet and helping her to hers

"Was I out long" Harry started but before an answer could be found kimberley had grabbed him in a bone crushing hug "Thank You Harry" she said as tears began to overwhelm her.

As she calmed down Jason looked over his team "So we have a mutual Enemy rangers, These guys Enemy was that Voldemort guy we met and he's brought back Goldar"

"Well what're we waiting for Jase, let's do this, plus it's my turn to say the line" Kim started cutting her team leader off Jason looked slightly irritated but smiled as Trini lightly swatted his arm the red ranger rolled his eyes "go ahead"

The Rangers gathered together Kim at the centre.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Shorter than normal but how can i not end on a morph?**_

 _ **So all those who voted for Harry/Kim you win, it was always going to be a cross pairing and as easy as Harmione is, kim and trini were my faves. Trini's pairing is still open i lightly referenced her and jason but you guys can call it on that i'll get a poll up but you can vote in reviews too.**_

 _ **Feedback on this please i'm looking at wrapping it up soon unless you want another rangers season to enter the plot.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Harry Potter and the Power Rangers**_

 _ **Chapter 19**_

5 Streaks of Light landed in the grounds of Hogwarts along with a few pops sounding

The Power Rangers & Knights arriving fully suited up

As their vision returns to them they see the Guardians and Green ranger engaged in the same fight they were before the forces of Rita, Goldar and Voldemort even more massive given the arrival of The dark lord and his dark guardians.

"Rita has never used her forces like this" Jason exclaimed

"Rita isn't the only one running the army"

"You mean Voldemort don't you" Kim asked

Harry nodded as he put a hand on the hilt of his sword

"YOU, I Killed you on Azkaban" Bellatrix Shrieked as she rushed towards the Dragon Knight Followed by a small battalion of Putties

Xander injury aside thrust himself into battle locking Weapons with the dark guardian

As Bella began to push back soon she found herself fighting more enemies as Sirius and Remus joined their former classmate in the battle.

Harry fought several putties as Voldemort stood to one side watching as the Solaris Knight battled Furiously.

"Those brightly coloured fools are winning, I must complete the spell"

The sword of darkness lit up it's power entering the Lord as he chanted

Parts of defeated putties dissolved into him forming thick armour.

Solaris Knight struck down the last clay minion and walked towards Voldemort

"it's time this ended" Harry said Attacking with the sword of light

Voldemort smirked

The sword did nothing

Harry looked around horrified

"Looking for Answers boy?" the armoured Dark Lord laughed

The two dark guardians stopped their battle and joined their master

Harry was joined by the Knights and Guardians as the six rangers battled Goldar.

"I have completed my bond with the sword of darkness I am unstoppable now"

Voldemort Raised his arms and he and the dark guardians vanished in smoke the smoke shooting away

"He's Gone?" Minerva said

" I couldn't hit him, my sword it bounced back" Harry replied

Everyone looked to Harry

"But you've got the sword of light?"

Xander Sighed

"This happened before, When my Partner was killed"

"You mean the other Ranger you told us about?" Harry replied

Xander nodded

"Back then the sword bonded with another person, their intent was chaos, we fought but couldn't hurt the guy we threw everything at him, we were losing he was using the sword to generate a pulse of darkness, it would have poisoned 100 Sq Miles with pure darkness"

"So what did you do"

"have you heard of the Yin & Yang?"

"You mean the concept that light and dark are interconnected?" Celeste replied

"What I'm Chinese, it's part of our culture"

"Yes well how do you stop one side if it is overwhelming the other?"

"You increase it's opposite" Harry replied

"The direct parallel to the sword of darkness is your sword of light which we did not have Ax and i threw ourselves into the Sword There was a massive energy explosion and I woke up 6 weeks late, Ax Didn't make it, The ministry put it down to an EMP and fed the story to the muggle news"

"but even the sword of light couldn't do anything"

"I suspect you haven't yet fully formed the bond with the Sword, he did that shortly after we arrived"

"More to the point where have they gone we can't leave them out there, they'll kill people"

"The sword of Darkness has taken control, there is only one place the sword is going to want to go the one place in this world linked to death & darkness"

"Don't tell me you mean…" Remus muttered

"He's going to the Veil" Sirius commented

"And we can't rush in we have to be Ready" Xander commented

"Everyone in a circle around Harry join hands"

Everyone joined hands in a circle their powers gathering together Entering Harry's body his powers increasing.

Solaris Knight stood in the middle of the Circle his suit changed from blue to black his gold armour was thicker and brighter

"I feel the powers of all of you inside me, won't you all be weaker"

"We'll be fine Pup" Sirius replied "looks like it has to be you who wins this one as long as we have enough to keep fighting that's all we need"

Harry suddenly straightened up

"I think he's doing something the Sword can feel it"

"We'd better get over there, not all together though this place needs guarding" Xander said

"Nev, Luna, Guardians stay here and Reinforce the School, If anyone attacks you have the school protected"

"Absolutely, You can rely on us" Neville replied

"My Powers aren't as strong as they used to be I need to Step back for a bit to recharge" Tommy replied

The Green Ranger teleported away

"I'm coming with you guys" Kim Decided walking towards the Knights.

"The rest of you Have better knowledge of Rita and her minions you're needed here" Harry added Jason looking slightly irritated But Nodding in agreement all the same.

The Guardians turned and as one walked up the path As the 4 Rangers moved to join them Celeste stepped into line with them

"Call me a swap for Kimberly" She said brightly

"Deal" Harry said a smile behind his helmet "We'll see you guys soon"

"You'd better" Celeste said

The Rangers followed the Hogwarts defence team as the Team comprising of most of the Knights and the Pink Ranger Vanished.

 **A/N**

 **This story has fallen down and i don't think i know what to do**

 **I'd be willing to work with another writer if anyone has any ideas.**

 **Short if some major story injection this is going to quietly die.**

 **Sorry**


End file.
